The Wish To Never Make
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Honey a forgotten Sonic character  has been banished from the Sonic Kingdom. She has lost everything, but a final hope to get back home is harder then it seems. Or worst of all, it might be what it is a wish, a wish that comes true in a dream.
1. The mistake

Gone Too Soon

Honey was banished from the Sonic kingdom (honestly she was), but she left one person there with a broken heart. It is a tragic thing when young love is totally shattered. Yet, it has been five years and maybe with a new person on the throne things might change.

Honey slowly starts trudging back to the beautiful Mobious; it's been so long hasn't it? Honey is a yellow cat even though the tips of her ears and tails are white. Her eyes are a deep blue, almost like the depths of the ocean. Her hair was black and straight. Her bangs dangled into her eyes, but for the most part her eyes were visible. Her hair falls almost in a zigzag pattern upon her back.

Honey was walking weakly along the coast of the ocean surrounding Mobious. Her stomach pained her; it had been days since she ate and years since she had a real meal. She must've been down to 20 pounds, which at her height and age was a terrible thing.

The years have been cold. Instead of her happy face, Honey eyes droop and wrinkles appear. Instead of her bright smile, sorrowful frown with cracked lips remain. It's as if her age process sped up tenfold.

Honey took a seat afraid that her legs were going to wear out so soon. She had only been walking for five minutes, hadn't she? Blue eyes stared into the sky. Honey was on the brink of crying, she missed her life, and her friends. But most of all she missed 'him.' The one guy who understood her, understood the pain she was going through, she wanted to go back in time and change it as if none of this ever happened.

The Mistake.

The words that ran clear in her mind. The mistake she made that had cost her, her life, joy, and everything she had. Her family, her friends, her well being, was all lost from that one mistake. "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." The words rang clear in her mind; it was her mother's voice. Well she was right, her angered wish became true.

Honey felt tears sting the back of her eyes, either from the sunlight was burning he eyes, or he was back in her mind. Honey's body slowly weakened, her energy had been exerted through her moving and thinking.

With the remainder of her strength Honey trudged into the shade. "If only I could go back on time, even once, just to see his face one more time, I'd give the world for that," honey muttered. Though by now Honey's eyelids were heavy and she was tired. She coiled herself into almost a cocoon and fell asleep. Maybe her dreams could take her there…


	2. A Dream or Something More

The lights in the room were dim. A low groaning sound emitted from Honey's mouth. A strong pain rung through her back, what was going on? A cushion was beneath her head keeping her head on a soft surface.

The first question that rang through her head was where was she? She looked around, white plastered walls that was all she saw. Then there was a small shadow in the background. Honey propped herself on her elbow to get a better view of the shadow, it looked somewhat familiar.

Honey closed her eyes; she tried to concentrate her thoughts. Her head ached so much that it was unbelievable. What's wrong with her?

A small voice wrung through the room, "She's awake," the voice exclaimed, what was he talking about, why do I know that voice. Honey tried to mutter something, but her words were slurred, wait, she couldn't speak at all.

Three more shadowy figures moved into the room, a crocodile, a chameleon, and an armadillo. Honey snapped up at the view of the armadillo, why was he so familiar. Honey moved one of her arms to grab the figure, but soon the forms started to disappear. Honey whined and screamed, no it was fading too quickly, and she grabbed at nothing.

Honey thought that she had woken up, but it was the fact that she had run out of energy. Once again was on the beach, where had she been, why did she go there. Honey wanted to go back, so she decided to go back to sleep. She wished and wished to be at the same place and in the same situation.

Honey was back. She mustered up her strength to get up, but a soft hand was there to push her back down. She looked to see who it was, to a surprise it was Espio, and she was hoping it was Mighty, but he seemed less interested in Honey. "You need to rest, you've been down for a while," came Espio's deep voice. Honey looked into his yellow eyes and quickly looked away, that horn always freaked her out.

Honey laid back down, was he still mad at her.

Those words.

The five words that changed everything.

She wanted everything to go back to normal; she wanted her best friend back. Why was she so ignorant? Why had she done something that dumb?

Honey scoped out her surroundings. She had found out that her speaking hadn't been so good, actually, she had forgotten most of it, of English. Honey once again tried her voice, nothing, again. It was her dream she realized, that means she controls everything that happens. 'Make Mighty come to me,' she commanded her mind to do.

Mighty stood right where he was, completely unmoved, it hadn't worked. He was engaged in a conversation with Vector and Charmy. What was he talking about, why did he hate her? From Honey's of view she couldn't see what Mighty was saying, honestly she couldn't hear much, it was a shocker that she had heard what Espio was saying.

Mighty was enjoying speaking to his friends, it didn't bother him that Honey woke but, he wasn't necessarily happy about it. Mighty still could remember those five words that broke his heart, and after a while, it had come true for quite some time. He wanted to forget that horrid day.

Mighty looked back at Honey who laid lazily on the bed. She had lost so much weight that it was unbelievable, she was small, weak, and gray was starting to appear in her hair. Yet, he honestly missed her cheery attitude.

Mighty quickly turned his head so that Honey wouldn't notice what he was doing. He realized that Vector and Charmy had noticed and they were laughing. "I don't like her," Mighty protested. Those two had been insisting that he liked Honey since they were little. "Of…course…you…don't," Charmy stifled through giggles.

Mighty lightly slapped Charmy, who fell from his flight pattern. He made an "Oof," sound as he hit the ground. Vector was now glaring at Mighty who honestly couldn't care. Espio walked up to the group and casually asked about Charmy. He decided to take Mighty's side on the situation, only because he was spying on the duo when they had the fight.

"So where is her mortal body," Espio asked full of concern. "Right there, you idiot," was what Charmy answered arms crossed on the ground. "We're in the Spiritual World," Espio growled. The whole room silenced, what did he mean? Mighty seemed the most bewildered, he never even heard of this place. He looked around, maybe that was why he only partially knew where he was.

"'How'd we get here Espy," Vector interrogated. Espio shrugged, "Only few people know how to get here, I being one of them," Espio said, half angered.

Honey stirred and once again was propped up on her elbows. She was glaring at them, but said nothing. Mighty didn't want to be hear then, "How do I get back," he asked. "Since you were summoned by someone only that person can return you to your body," he stated slyly. Mighty grunted and left the room.

He went to the room he had claimed as his own and sat on the bed. This was so agonizing. Mighty brushed his red spikes, his blue eyes darted around the room. This wasn't like him, was he dreaming; know Espio had said that he was in the Spiritual World. Wait spiritual, spirits, he could go see his dead parents, maybe they had summoned him. Mighty jumped out the window and fell on clouds. How do you find parents, Mighty wondered.

He looked around and found the people finder, it was a weird thing, but he liked the idea of lone. Mighty went to the people finder and inserted his parents' names. In an instant he was with his deceased parents.


	3. Problems

Mighty materialized right in front of his parents, he looked around, where was he? He saw that they looked his age, young children deeply in love, come to think of it, everyone looked his age.

Mighty took another look at his parents, they were making out now. Mighty covered his eyes with his arms, did he really have to see this? "Mom, dad, I-is that you," Mighty l asked weakly. The armadillo and hedgehog stopped what they were doing and turned to Mighty. Color took their face quickly when they realized that their only child had just watched them make out.

Mighty smiled, "Uh, hey guys," he said nervously. Mighty had no clue what was coming until he felt a hug around him. He hadn't even remembered what they look like, but now all the memories were flashing in his mind.

Mighty's eyes watered and he could feel warm tears dropping onto his shoulder. It had to have been them who had summoned him, they were just too happy to see him. "So, why'd you bring me here," Mighty stifled through tears. His parents released the hug and looked at him quizzically, "We didn't, I thought you died," replies his father. Mighty was taken aback by his comment, dead, his parents thought he died. This only means that they weren't the ones who sent him here.

Since he was there he decided to stay awhile. They were on a cruise ship, beautiful pristine ocean was all in front of them. There are oceans in heaven, Mighty thought. The blue sky was welcoming and he could see Angels flying above head. It was an amazing sight. Mighty looked over go see his parents right by each other, they looked so happy, so innocent. The thought of his parents deaths haunted him, he must've only been two, the memory was vague and he could only remember the most gruesome parts.

Back with Honey and the others things were pretty awkward. Honey was now walking, but she was struggling, Espio tried to help her while Charmy sang a get well song. Honey laughed to herself, things haven't changed a bit.

Honey remembered before the fight how Espio would always try to flirt with her and how he had always failed to get her attention. Charmy had always been random and Vector would scream at everyone.

Honey was lost in her reveries and tripped; Espio immediately helped her up, escorting her back to a chair. "I wish that hadn't happened," Honey murmured and if like that things required and she never tripped. Honey was shocked, but no one else seemed to notice. She was once again strolling alongside with Espio.

Honey thought of what was going on. Did her wish really come true? Did that happen with everyone else's wishes, or was she special?

A cold wind blew everything up, and Honey felt herself wincing to try and hide. Espio lightly wrapped his arm around the young, as to attempt at warming her up. Honey was surprisingly grateful and did not try to remove his hand.

Charmy who was struggling to keep flying was completely forced against the wall. There was a loud scream that elapses his lips and the young bee fell to the ground. His stinger was injected slightly further than normal and Vector saw that he wasn't moving.

Three majestic figures stood in front of the group. Vector was about to break the silence but the glow illuminating from them told him otherwise.

The first figure had a blue cape and a blue jewel placed on his forehead. The rest of him was unseen. The second was in a green cape with a green jewel, and the third had a red cape and purple jewel. The trio had an almost pure white light coming from the back of them, together they looked pretty intimidating.

Everyone was recovering from the wind, except for Charmy, who still wasn't moving. Vector now worried rushed over to the little rascal and tried to awaken him, but to no avail, nothing happened.

The blue cloaked figure extended a long sleeved arm; at the end was a little potion. "Give this to the bee," he said in a loud, booming voice. Vector obeyed what he was told and fed Charmy some of the potion, his heart started beating slowly and he started to breathe. Vector calmly picked him up and put him in a bed.

Espio stared at the three with more awe then worry. In the back of his head he knew something important was going to happen, but what was it. Espio had heard of these legendary three, they always came to announce something important, but, he didn't necessarily trust them, not yet.

Mighty was getting ready to rest for the night, but something was biting at the back of his mind. He knew it was something important, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Even if this was the supposed heaven he has heard so much about, something felt strange, almost fake.

Mighty got up the nerve to go talk to his parents, he wasn't too sure about what to ask, or even how to ask. His parents were scaring him by their behavior. But, Mighty had to be stronger than this. He got up and walked towards where his parents were.

He knocked lightly on the door; no sound at all was coming from the room. Mighty peered inside to see a blinding red light, so he quickly closed the door. Who was in there?

Once again Mighty knocked, but much louder, the door swung open and he saw his dad's smiling face. Mighty waved and smiled sheepishly. "Hi dad, uh, can we talk," Mighty said, he wasn't to sure how this would go, but he is seventeen, and he should be able to speak to his father with no problem.

Mighty's father motioned him into the bedroom, his mother was nowhere to be seen. Mighty took a seat on one of the two seats. 'These weren't here a minute ago,' Mighty thought. "So, dad," Mighty started unsure of what to do next. "Is there anything, well going on here I should know about," Mighty asked. Mighty's father stared back at him skeptically, how could Mighty have been so stupid as to come straight out and say something like that.

Mighty looked back at his father, his stare was a distant one and Mighty could sense something wrong, he didn't know how, but he could. "Dad," Mighty called weakly, but his father's mind was being consumed by some unknown force. Mighty tried with all his might to wake his father up, he snapped, he screamed, he was shaking his father with all his might. Still, no sign of anything.

Mighty was really starting to freak out, he had no clue what was going on. "Mom," he finally called. Either of his parents, he just wanted to see them like they were before. Warm tears were starting to roll down Mighty's cheeks, his vision became blurred as his father stood up. His usual inviting saffron eyes were a bloody red. His glare turned toward Mighty who was weakly looking toward his father. This wasn't him, so, who was this?

**Now for the Author's Notes**

**What's going on with Mighty and his parents?**

**What's going on with Espio's gang?**

**What had happened to Charmy**

**Well we'll find out soon, now won't me. I love torturing people with cliffhangers. I just hate it when they do that to me.**


	4. New thoughts

Honey seemed to have this odd calmness against these people. She did not bow like she was expected too. She seemed to be pretty calm. The man in blue moved forward making him to be the supreme of the trio. Honey the cat, seemed unable to explain what was going on. But, she had an odd feeling that it had to do with her. The girl took three steps forward, she wanted to face these people, have them get out of her way of a perfect life.

Honey had a cramping sensation in her stomach. The pain had just emerged, almost as if it were connected to her. The cat stumbled back a few steps, who were these people? How did they have all this power? Was it only her, or were there others? The cat looked over to Espio. Indeed the chameleon was scared, but he didn't seem to be affected by the same thing she was.

As if it were a dream the cat was swept up by some dark aurora and she no longer had any control. Her mouth started to foam as if she had rabies, her normal blue eyes turned and twisted into green slits. A painful scream could be heard illuminating from her mouth. It was a dying screech like scream, causing everyone to shiver. But for Honey, she could feel all her power and strength being ripped from her.

Honey could barely move, but she could tell everyone was too scared to retrieve her. Was she supposed to be left to die? Well she wasn't going to have that. She wanted to scream, scream for help, redemption. Then as if all that horror were to end Honey hit the ground. A low chuckle could be heard throughout the group.

Honey lay in a heap in front of the three, but within a few seconds they were all gone. Honey tried pushing herself to an upright position. The other guys still in awe left Honey to struggle. All imaginary strength she had was gone, and along with it her real strength. Why did they do this to her? Had she done something wrong, or did they just hate her?

Mighty didn't know what to do. Everything he had known to be true was gone, he was falling apart, as if it was no one's business, and no one cared. He tried to fit his brain into any shape way or form that would allow him to better understand the situation, but the more he tried the harder it got.

What is wrong with everyone and thing, are they all going crazy, is there something he missed? Mighty stood facing the spot his father just was, tears were running down his cheek, he knew his mother was gone, but before he left he saw a demonic face. There was definitely something wrong with this place.

Mighty knew what he had to do, he had to save his family, or at least their souls, he had lost them once, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

Espio was out of shock long enough to help Honey the cat up. He felt her fur, she was no longer conscious. The purple chameleon couldn't feel much power or strength illuminating from her, or at least unlike the ones from before. He slowly scooped up the cat, her body limp in his arms.

The others paid attention to every detail of what was going on. Vector was the first to break the silence, "Who the hell are they?" Espio glared at him, 'what do they know? Do they not understand how serious this is?' thought the chameleon. He turned his attention back to Honey, her delicate cheek bones smashed against the power of the three cloaked people. Honey's black hair was messed up, going every which way. Espio slowly fixed the girls hair.

Espio could feel tears form under his eyes. He gave the feline so much love, and for once, he'd wish to have some love to be shown back to him, but no, it was Mighty this and Mighty that. What did the girl even see in the armadillo? All he did was show hate, isn't that what caused to the fight five years ago, and then they never saw each other again. Another thought came into the chameleon's mind, if whoever summoned them called for chaotix, why didn't they call Knuckles, and why did they call Honey? Well either way Espio was happy, he and Knuckles had fought recently.

Mighty was a few blocks away from getting home, or at least to where he had started. The streets were completely empty, as if there was no one on the spiritual path. The temperature also seed to have changed, it was freezing, and Mighty shivered with every step.

Soon the little shack where the group was staying came into view, Mighty sprinted to his window and reclaimed back in, but he was met by Espio's disapproving glare. Mighty knew that Espio would want answers later, but for now something else was on his mind, and to be quite honest, Mighty didn't want to know what. Instead the chameleon just left his eyes now downcast. 'What's going on here,' Mighty thought. Honestly the entire house seemed to fall silent under whatever seemed to be causing the problem.

Mighty rose from his bed and trenches outside. Honey layer unconscious on the table. For once he showed some emotion and fixes the girl's hair. He wanted Honey to open her eyes, but Mighty only barely knew he cared. 'What had happened?' Mighty thought, there wasn't the slightest clue except everyone's downcast expressions. Maybe this had something to do with his problem, he wasn't alone, and maybe this was why he was summoned. Mighty once again stroked the girl's hair, he felt her cheeks, "she was crushed," Mighty murmured. He looked around, no one nearby; no one needed to know that he cared in the least.

Mighty took a seat, he started to think, what's really going on?

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry for taking forever, I have a life you know. I will try to update faster, but be happy I didn't give up on this story. But now you live and learn, and I know to work harder. Please review because I wanna know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Be warned, I have a lot already planned, and I may not be open to change, but I also do listen, wait too long of and exit, tootles.


	5. Just the Beginning

Mighty continued to stare mindlessly into space, but he could hear groans coming from the person next to him. Mighty slightly turned his head to see Honey struggling. She was twisting and turning, it seemed as if she were to weak to coordinate.

So, the black armadillo got out of his seat to help her up. Espio sat glaring at him from the other side of the room; he still didn't approve of Mighty and Honey being together. It was worse since Espio himself found Honey quite attractive. The chameleon really wanted to get up and say something, push Mighty out of the way and help Honey himself, or at least would do a better job at it. It was agonizing for the chameleon to just stare at the girl, holding Mighty's arms as he gently guided her weak body to an upright position. But there was something slipping, something that each of them were losing faster than the minutes were changing. What was it, the chameleon kept asking himself.

"Mighty," the purple chameleon called. Mighty helped Honey to a seated position before he sped to Espio, somewhat relieved that he didn't have to see her. Mighty looked clueless, innocent, his eyes only reflecting what he was staring at. "What's up," Espio asked, maybe he could momentarily distract Mighty from what was really going on. Mighty looked at Espio, he wasn't sure what the chameleon meant. "Why did you leave earlier?" Espio clarified. Mighty looked away, the memories of his parents and everything that happened ready to burst in his head, he didn't need an emotional breakdown, not here, not ever. Espio scanned the armadillo, there was something he did, something missing, a puzzle piece that couldn't be found.

Espio sighed, no matter how jealous he got he could never hurt a friend, "Sorry it's nothing if it really bothers you, drop the subject." Mighty smiled lightly before turning his attention back to Honey, but the chameleon couldn't help but ask, "Who is she?"

For that moment, and that moment alone Espio was torn, he didn't want to deceive his friend, but now he was curious, there was definitely something wrong. Espio stood and stared at the armadillo, hadn't they known each other only a few minutes ago. "Y-Ya honestly don't know," Espio choked, Mighty looked offended, hurt, and guilty all at once. Espio didn't know what to say, before he noticed the extreme look of worry on Honey's face. She didn't remember them either. Espio took a deep breath, things were just about to get a lot more complicated, was this gonna happen to all of them?

Gathering his strength Espio walked over to Honey and calmly started speaking. "Hello Honey, you might not know this but I am Espio, we used to be friends, here next to me is someone you got into a big fight with, it's up to you two to set your feelings right, but he is Mighty. Sooner or later you will see a crocodile and a bee fighting, the crocodile is Vector, besides me he is the other person you should listen to, and the bee will be Charmy, you completely adore him." With that Espio smiled, he lightly put out his hand to help Honey down. The Lyra was scared though and refused to take his hand. "I-Is she an angel," Mighty asked. Espio looked at his partner like he was crazy, before realizing that Honey's angel wings were being exposed. "No," he said in a deep voice, "no one knows how Honey got her wings, but they do look like angel wings.

Honey giggled lightly, something was defiantly pleasing her. The girl reached out and gently brushed Mighty's quills, causing him to smile in a goof ball/ play ball way. Was he already winning, by just being there, "You're a very silly armadillo aren't you," Honey teased, then gave a light purr. This really made Espio mad, but he always learned that you don't need a mouse trap to catch a mouse, because everything is opt to mess up.

Espio just gave a devilish smile and let the soon to be ex-couple do their work. He needed time to think about what really matters. Why they were here, and he was pretty sure that it had to do with Mighty and Honey not knowing each other.

Mighty stared mindlessly into Honey's eyes, he got into a fight with her, which was completely unbelievable to the armadillo, he felt as though he were obliged to keeping the girl safe. He would never, say or do anything that steeped out of line, but there was that thing that he didn't know about her. He needed to know, it might be the only connection between his parents disappearances in heaven. Wasn't it supposed to be perfect here, nothing wrong, so why was he all of the sudden starting to forget parts of his life, his first kiss, his best friend, huge chunks of his life were being cut out, or maybe even worse changed, but why did take so long to take effect, or was it recent that everything happened? Another question noodles into Mighty's head, why was he here, and why did he go to see his parents, was it all because of this one girl, Mighty could feel himself starting to have that warm feeling of anger, it was boiling up right through his entire body. A fire that ran through him for one goal, and with that Mighty's dark blue eyes had the look of fire. He didn't want anything to do with this girl, but why were all these emotions running through his body, all for this girl he doesn't even know. He needed to take a deep breath, I mean, honestly if he took a good look at the girl, he couldn't find anything dangerous, in fact the girl seemed weak, or at least like she had the life drained out of her. With that sorrow filled his chest, who would hurt such an innocent being?

The armadillo continued to have conflicting feelings for the girl, life isn't easy when you can barely remember it, and here's Mighty's one chance to get everything straightened out and he was fighting with himself about random feelings. At times the armadillo completely hated himself, he sometimes wished he could die and wither away, just like his parents did. Leave the mortal world and be eternally happy in heaven, some things just couldn't happen though. No matter how much Mighty yearned for it, he could never bring himself to do so. Finally, the armadillo looked up, his deep blue eyes piercing into Honey's concerned eyes, what was she thinking as I stood like an idiot he thought.

Honey tried to smile, what was he thinking, why am I even here, and who are these people? Honey sat still, legs folded behind her back; she could see her wings poking out from behind. It is weird having cute boys think you're an angel, but by having that question asked before. Truth be told, she actually is part angel, her mother was a Lyra and her father, an angel, but that was all she knew about them. She also knew that her father became a mortal, so it was partially impossible for the wings to be from her father. Honey knew that the night he laid her mother was the night all Godliness was lost. But look what came out of that, an angelic girl with an evil side.

Honey continued her pondering, why was she born with angels wings. She wasn't a redeemer or anything, just an ordinary girl. Honey looked back at Mighty, who is he, she thought. He seems so important; the least she can do is remember him. It was going to be a silent promise to herself that she kept; she will remember him, no matter what it takes.

**Author's Notes**

**I know I am a terrible author, but just bare with me here, I'm pretty new to the fanfiction world and to stand to any of these authors is something. No honestly there are a lot of good stories, but please read and review. I know you want to, even to criticize. Wait I sound like a bitch, whoops!**


	6. The Journey Begins

Honey groaned, her pain was starting to coincide, but it left an empty feeling inside. Mighty on the other hand sat completely still, contemplating life. Espio was watching Honey with extreme caution, while Vector seemed interested with sitting still and twiddling his thumbs. Charmy as hipper as ever was flying around in circles, and Ray, who just somehow got there was looking through the rooms.

They needed a plan or course of action that would help them find out what exactly was going on. Everyone except the clueless Ray had the slightest idea, or had some clue what was happening to them, but they did not dare tell the young recruit. They didn't want to add more worry to what was already happening between everyone.

Mighty looked toward the young squirrel, how did they meet? More so, why was he here. Not only did he no longer know the girl, but other parts of his memory were slipping away as well. "Uh, who are you, all of you?" Honey asked which cut straight through Mighty's train of thought. Everything about life for all of them was changing. Up was no longer up, instead it was down. Love seemed to be changing to hate, and power was being swept away. But, this was what happened to anyone in the prophecies; they had to find out who they really were.

"We already told ya," Charmy squeaked, coming to a halt. Honey looked down; she honestly couldn't remember them mentioning anything. "Oh," she replied, feeling guilty. She hated to feel redundant, and useless. She was powerless, losing her memory, and somehow completely lost in wherever she was. If anything, her world was falling apart the quickest.

"Look," Espio stated firmly. Everyone's eyes quickly snapped towards the chameleon. "If you guys haven't noticed, something terrible is going on. We must've been called here for a reason, and must've been reunited for some reason," he said, quickly glancing over at Honey, "That means, that we must do whatever we can, or whatever it takes to fix this," concluded the chameleon. Everyone was silent for a moment before a loud croc stepped in, "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO OR EVEN HAVE ANY AUTHORITY," thundered the crocodile. Espio took a minute to think, "I, unlike you guys have traveled this plane. I know the ways of this plane and know the three Demi wannabes. Those people who came and hurt Honey, they were here for a reason. They wanted something from her, and now they will terrorize the entire plane to get it," stated Espio coolly. Mighty felt a few tears before speaking, "My parents were here, but then, those monsters took them, they tainted them," Mighty's eyes grew fierce and cold, "they made my parents demons," hissed the armadillo. Espio felt some pity for the armadillo though; he had been an orphan for almost all his life.

Espio in his mind was putting puzzle pieces together. "We must go to Mother Aleena," stated the chameleon, "And I don't mean the queen," he added shooting Vector a look. "Who's that," Charmy and Ray asked in unison. Espio took a breath before continuing on. "She is the mother of this plane and is the only one who can save it. She created it, and she is a loving woman who will know how to save us all," the chameleon taught.

Honey thought for a moment. This person, she seemed so loving, as if she knew exactly what to do. Yet, at the same time, Honey sensed a form of danger that seemed so close, as if it were right around the corner. Espio was forgetting something; he had left out a huge piece of the puzzle. "Mother Aleena, where is she exactly?" Honey then asked, trying to push away her nervous thoughts. At times she wished that she could only have good memories, or thoughts, anything terrible in her life just gone.

"That's unknown, for this much evil to be going on, someone must've gotten to her. Someone must've locked her spirit in a place where she's completely powerless," Espio lectured, which cut through Honey's thoughts. "OR SHE MIGHT'VE BEEN LOCKED IN THE NEGATIVE ZONE," Vector yelled. Espio took a moment to think it over, "The negative zone technically doesn't exist in this world." Espio fully explained, but he couldn't help feeling slightly bad that only he knew what was going on.

Mighty glanced at Honey again, he gave her the look that Espio was crazy, but the Lyra ignored it. Mighty sighed, his mind was turning into a black hole in which nothing returned. All information he was trying to absorb was also being sucked into that pit, making his life harder. Mighty thought about raising his hand, and asking for Espio to repeat himself, but decided against it in fear of embarrassment.

"WELL IF YA KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON, TH EN WHAT DO WE DO?" Vector asked, causing Espio the slightest worry. "Well, the smart thing to do now is actually try and find Mother Aleena. But, that's gonna be a task, one cause she's missing, and two cause those things are gonna keep attacking us, until we're dead." Espio answered, the news sent a chill up just about everyone's spine, but Ray sat there completely dumbfounded. This was the squirrel's time to speak. "What exactly is going on," Ray muttered.

Mighty turned to look at his friend, he opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't, he could barely remember what had just happened. Mighty abruptly closed his mouth and lowered his head, he was so embarrassed. Espio watched the entire thing, he knew something greater was going on inside Mighty's head, and he also seemed to notice the emptiness within Honey. This situation even though it endured, more and more was not going to be easy or short, and it would take a lot of courage, faith, and pure power to get through. "Something bad, Ray, that's all we know," Espio answered. Mighty looked up, his eyes full of water, as if he were about to cry. He wasn't even to sure if it were good or bad.

Ray looked at his best friend and lightly hugged him. "Mighty, it's okay," he cooed into the armadillo's ears. Mighty got up and stared at Ray. His mind was now in complete turmoil, and he was on the edge of losing any sanity still within him. Ray, on the other hand, stared back at Mighty. He was trying to find his friend in those fierce eyes, but he couldn't. Mighty looked like a shell missing the soul within it. Mighty once again went through what he could remember, yet, the best image was his parents distorted faces. The armadillo opened his mouth to scream, let all his anger out, but instead, what washed over him was confusion. Sure, he was tough, but on the inside, he was lost. Nothing made sense anymore. Mighty fell to his hands and knees and had a complete emotional breakdown in front of his so called friends.

Ray gawked at him. That was his best friend, on all fours, crying for an unknown reason. Ray then went over to Mighty's side and tried to cheer him up. Vector too got up and walked over to his friend. He tried his best not to be loud, but that was impossible for the croc, "C'MON MIGHTY, IT'S OKAY, WE'RE GONNA HELP YOU GET BACK TOGETHER." Mighty tried to let the information soak in, but it made it worse, he was in no position to accept sympathy. He wanted this to end, he wanted to go back to his old life, the one that he couldn't remember, but he knew it was better than this.

Honey stared down at Mighty. "I'm so sorry," she murmured. Mighty got up, a demonic fire in his eyes. 'You," he hissed, "Before you came around it was perfect for me. You came into my life and ruined it." The armadillo muttered under his breath; he had gotten up and walked to Honey, one arm outstretched to strangle her. Espio who was watching leaped into action tackling Mighty to the ground. "What the hell?" He asked, looking to see Honey in a trance of her own. Espio got up and quickly helped Mighty up too.

"Vector," he called. The crocodile's head snapped to face the chameleon. "I need you to watch Mighty and make sure he isn't driven any further. I will be accompanying Honey," he commanded and stated. Vector had an evil grin on his face, "Espio and Honey sitting in a tree-," Vector started singing, before being cut off by a ninja star just missing his head.

"Look, I would let you guys get rest, but it is too late now, we must start before things get worse," Espio commanded. Ray looked at the chameleon, "And where to chief," he asked and saluted Espio. Espio smirked, "We're going to Downunda above," he answered, and with that they were off.

**Author's Notes**

**I am sorry for the late update. I ended up getting preoccupied and forgot to update the story. So here it is, the next chapter. Is it just me, or is Downunda anyone else's favorite place on Mobius?**


	7. Espio's Worries

**Author's Notes:**

**Omg. I thought I had updated this story last month, unfortunately I wasn't looking at the year, but it was the day I added the story. That's why I have been neglecting this story, and I am sorry that I have done that to my readers. In that case, I have decided to try to update each story at least once or twice a month.**

Getting to Downunda above seemed to be much more of a task thenEspio had thought it would be. Technically it was impossible to become tired or run out of energy in the Spiritual World, but of course this group was able to find out how. Vector was gasping, and was trying to keep going, but it was too hard. Charmy kept falling in and out of sleep and it was a miracle that he was still flying. Ray was asleep in Mighty's arms, and Mighty was trudging along. Honey wasn't tired in the least though; instead she was wide eyed, staring ahead. This slightly worried Espio, but he tried to push that to the back of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Espio looked around, it was all blank, or at least that's how it looked. How were they supposed to know where they are going without knowing the scenery? Espio let out a deep sigh; this was going to be an impossible mission…

Once again the purple chameleon looked back at his group, they needed rest, and they weren't going to get much further if they didn't get any. Espio stopped walking, and the rest of the group halted along with him. Espio smiled lightly, "We're going to be resting here for the night," he said in a soothing voice. Vector looked around, "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE ESPY, WE ARE TOO VULNERABLE, SOMEONE IS SURE TA FIND US." Espio was slightly annoyed, there hadn't noticed this before. Of course they were in the middle of nowhere, not only is Downunda on the other side of the Mobius Spirit World, but the scenes were all slowly disappearing. "I know Vector, thank you, but as it seems we are the only people who are here," Espio said slyly, keeping his temper. Everyone nodded and took a seat.

A low growl could be heard and everyone jumped. "Are you sure we're safe hear Espio," Charmy groaned. Vector's cheeks went bright pink in the darkness. (Don't ask me how there is still light and dark here, but there is.) "SORRY CHARMY, THAT AIN'T NO MONSTER, THAT'S MY STOMACH. I'M STARVED. HEY ESPY, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THERE IS ANY GRUB?" Vector asked in his usual booming voice.

Espio was completely dumbfounded, "How can someone be hungry in the Spirit World?" Espio asked confused. Vector shrugged and turned his attention to his thumbs which he was once again twiddling. Mighty had already fallen asleep, his arms tight around Ray. Honey smiled thinking how cute they looked together, and found her cheeks turning a slight pink. Charmy was also asleep, curling up around himself so that he wouldn't become cold. Vector, who became bored of toying with his thumbs finally flopped over and fell asleep, leaving Espio and Honey alone.

Espio took immediate notice to this, but instead of making a move on her, stayed still staring at the plain ground. There was something else bothering him, but what was it? It had to be important, because Espio couldn't take his mind off it, but what was there to currently complain about. His life, when he is conscious, is perfectly fine, isn't it. He has a mother, friends, and an entire clan that cares about him. The clan. That's what was bothering him. The Shinobi Clan are great meditators and they might've been caught up in all of this. It was hard for the chameleon to think about all those lifeless chameleon shells, and what about the Bride, his mother, he would be devastated if something happened to her.

Espio hadn't realized it, but he had made a small shrill sound, and had caught Honey's attention. Honey's eyes bore into Espio's and he really couldn't hold in his feelings. He was a ninja though, he had to know, it is completely impossible for him not to know how to hide his feelings. Espio took a deep breath, usually chameleons went to the Spirit World to calm their feelings, but he couldn't, he was already there.

Honey lamely wrapped her arms around Espio and held him close; at times even the best needed help. Espio let a few more tears run down his cheek. He had never realized how much he cared for and needed his clan, his family, after all that's happened is this really what it'd have to come to.

Little had they known Espio had fallen asleep cuddling Honey. Vector woke up first and couldn't help laughing at the two sights that beheld him, Mighty arms wrapped tightly around Ray, as if he were a stuffed doll, and Espio cuddled within Honey's arms. Vector laughed so loud that he soon woke Charmy up; Charmy groggily looked around, rubbed his eyes, and then started laughing at the sight too.

Mighty and Ray were the next to wake up, and noticing the position they were in, immediately split up. True the two were like brothers, but that was taking things a bit too far. Mighty turned his attention to Honey and Espio, and couldn't help snickering a bit, there was their current fearless leader, in the arms of a girl, with tear steaks on his cheeks. The four guys decided to remember that, it would be good for blackmailing him.

After the guys had gotten all their laughing out, they decided to wake the sleeping "couple." "WAKEY WAKEY ESPIO, WE GOTTA GET A MOVE ON," boomed Vector's loud voice.

At once Espio and Honey jumped awake, and noticed that they were hugging. Both of their cheeks flushed a deep red in embarrassment as they pushed off from each other. Once again the other guys were rolling on the ground laughing.

Honey remained silent, trying to hide her crimson cheeks, but Espio was furious, he was stomping, and attempting to yell at the guys, but to no avail. Espio sighed, and started pacing back and forth hoping to cool off after what had just occurred.

After everyone had cooled down, Espio decided that they had wasted a lot of the day, and needed to get a move on if they were to find Mother Aleena by sundown. Espio then remembered how threatening Mighty was to Honey, but at this time he couldn't be the one to watch Honey. "Vector," the chameleon said sternly, "I want you to walk with Honey, Mighty imma walk with you." The two went to their designated people and the long walk continued.

Somewhere near four pm Mighty finally forgot about the morning, and why he was walking with Espio. What did come to mind though was what was SHE doing here? Mighty turned his eyes to Honey, anger, hatred, and revenge shown in them, and his face was slowly turning into a sneer. Espio's attention was on moving ahead, so he didn't notice as Mighty slowly dropped back.

When Mighty reached Honey he was seething, Mighty suddenly leapt at Honey, trying to strangle her. Vector hadn't noticed any of this because he was too busy playing back his favorite songs in his head. Honey let out a loud screech, and felt her head being pushed back against the hard ground.

Everyone's head snapped and the entire group stood in fear as they watched Mighty try and strangle Honey. Espio knew that this wasn't going to end well, especially with Mighty's enhanced strength. Espio jumped toward Mighty and started trying to pull him off, but Mighty was too focused to be bothered by this petty distraction. Vector was the next to go and try to remove Mighty, but ended up taking a right uppercut to the jaw. Espio was slightly astonished that Mighty would do something like that, but then Espio thought about what he was going through. What would he chose?

Charmy and Ray finally decided to try and help. Charmy shrank down to his bee size and went to sting Mighty, only to be hit by his backhand. Ray tried an aerial attack, but was swatted away by Honey's flailing arms.

Espio didn't give up though. "I'm sorry Mighty," he muttered before taking a ninja star, and stabbing Mighty in the back with it. At first, he thought Mighty was impervious to the attack, but Mighty let out a wail of pain and fell off of Honey.

Honey laid on the ground gasping for air, and Mighty was quickly coming back. Within a blink of Espio's eye Mighty was tackled by Vector. Espio gave the crocodile a small smile before turning his attention back to Honey. Honey was starting to recover, only barely choking for air, which allowed Espio a sigh of relief.

By the time everything was back to normal nighttime had fallen, and everyone was tired. Espio was going to stay awake (he still knew it was impossible to be tired on the plane or well it should be) and watch Mighty. Vector was going to sleep next to Honey, just so that there was another line of protection. Charmy and Ray, who had sustained a few injuries, do to their small frame, were only half-conscious.

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, sorry for the VERY late update. Well I have to admit I've messed up Mighty and Espio pretty bad in this story, but don't worry, things will happen. Now, please review and tell me what you think. I am really curious to know if you like this story or not.**


	8. Downunda

**Author's Notes:**

**Man I really stretched those two months. I'm sorry about that. Well I have decided to let you guys know the ages of all the characters.**

**Mighty-17**

**Honey-16**

**Espio-17**

**Vector-21**

**Charmy-6**

**Ray-6**

**The next morning Espio was still awake watching Mighty. Both Mighty and Espio had remained unmoving throughout the night, and remained calm. Honey was a couple feet from Vector curled up in herself. Vector was snoring loudly; it's a wonder how the others continued to sleep. Ray and Charmy ended up curling up within each other to keep each other warm. Espio let a small chuckle out seeing that, but he was well aware that they could easily blackmail him for what happened last night.**

Honey's P.O.V

We wake up the next morning, and I admit that I am excited for the day to come. Maybe we'll get to wherever we're going and find whatever we are looking for. I mean we should be almost there by now.

I'm scared though. Mighty has tried to strangle me two times now. What if he tries again? I don't even know what I did to hurt him so badly. "I wish he would just tell me," I muttered to myself, just hoping that maybe I am lucky and my wish would come true. Who knows, it might, my first wish did, in a sense.

I force myself to my feet and nod towards Espio to tell him I am ready to move on. Poor guy, he was up all night, he has to lead us everywhere, and there is that thing that he won't tell us about. I wish he would, it would be easier to help him if I knew what was bothering him.

We start off again, and well, all I see is white for a while. I am still walking by Vector for a false sense of security, I know Mighty hates me, and I know he wants to kill me, so I allow that sense of security to flow within me. I look ahead and see Espio glancing over at a calm Mighty every now and then and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He is losing his mind for a reason unknown to us, well besides...wait he had said something hadn't he? Wait, what happened yesterday? Why am I losing my memory so quickly? I dash up to catch up to Espio and shake his arm violently. He looks back at me his yellow eyes boring into mine. "I-I can't remember what happened yesterday, or any of the recent days," I complained. Espio didn't even look surprised. "Of course you don't, you two wished you had never met, so you guys are going to forget everything about each other, until it was like you never met," he replied. I don't remember saying that.

Mighty then turns to me and eyes me suspiciously. Espio turns back to him and is surprised. "He's usually much nicer than this, I don't know what has gotten into him." Espio explained peacefully. Mighty's face turned to a half sneer, "You're the reason that my parents have turned into those demons I saw, and the voices, they're telling me that if I get rid of you then I will get them back."

Espio and I stopped walking as soon as we heard that. "Mighty, what voices," Espio asked in a low calm voice. Mighty shrugged, finally stopping in his place, "Well there are these voices that I hear, they are telling me to kill you," Mighty explained as if it were nothing. Espio walked up to Mighty and grabbed his arm, I was scared to see what he would do to Mighty, and I was scared at what Mighty could do to him.

Espio quickly spun Mighty around so that they could face each other. Espio glared into Mighty's eyes and I could tell that he was searching for something. "What are you doing?" I called out to Espio. He completely ignored me and kept up with what he was doing. He finally released Mighty from his death grip, but held onto him so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Ray, you're Mighty's best friend right," the chameleon asked. Ray nodded, and could tell by the nod Espio gave him that he was needed by his friend's side. Ray, however, after sustaining so much injury was in no position to keep up with either of them; in fact, walking alone seemed to be taking a toll on the two smaller Chaotix members.

Espio walked over to pick up Ray, and in the process also picking up Charmy. He walked over and gave the young squirrel to Mighty, who held the squirrel close as if it were a nursing child. Espio looked as though he was taking mental note as to how Mighty reacted on different people, or well at least that is what I am doing.

After that, we continued on with our walk. I quickly walked to catch up with Espio, and once I was within reach of him I grabbed his arm.

"What did you find?" I ask as soon as I catch up with him. Espio doesn't meet my gaze, I'm not even sure if he heard what I had to say. I tap on his shoulder, and when I see his face, I can see the pain that he is going through.

"Look," he mutters, and I realize that he probably doesn't want me to know. "Mighty is going through an extremely rough patch, and the Spiritual World isn't being fair to him. With that said, there might be a demon trying to-" Espio didn't finish however. Instead, his eyes fell to the young bee in his arms, and I understood that I was not only intruding, but threatening to scar the young boy for life. "I'm sorry," I whisper before dropping back in the group.

As I continue walking I think about what Espio just said. There might be a demon trying to what? Is it trying to hurt Mighty? Probably not, the demon keeps using Mighty to attack me, so does that mean that the demon is trying to kill me? I ponder this as I walk along.

**Third P.O.V**

"Hmm, we should be arriving at Downunda soon," Espio mused with a small smile on his face. "I must admit though, I can't promise that this is where the demi-gods are, but this as good a starting point as any." After saying that Espio took one pitiful look at his team, Ray and Charmy were both once again fading in and out of consciousness, Mighty and Honey were both slowly losing their memories, and Vector seemed to be finding every loophole in the Spiritual World that could slow them down, this isn't an easy task.

As the group approached Downunda above, Vector seemed to become more and more apprehensive. Espio smirked at the fact, he knew exactly what Vector was hiding, he had told the others already, but they probably already had disregarded it.

"I see it," Honey stated. She was hoping that she could get her old self back, she hated this tired feeling, and she hated even more the fact that she was slowly forgetting her friendship with the armadillo ahead of her. No matter how much she strained her memory, all she could remember was him attacking her the day before.

Espio at first didn't see what Honey was talking about, but regardless he broke into a run. He was then followed by Mighty and Honey. Vector continued his walk, slowly decreasing in speed.

"C'mon Vector," he could hear Mighty yell over his back. Vector however didn't speed up a bit. He looked slightly scared, as if there was something he didn't want to see, and this worried the chameleon in the lead.

Espio quickly stopped and turned, he then sped back to Vector to see what was keeping him. Vector saw this, and completely stopped, he didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to go back to the place of his birth.

"Vector, is something bothering you," Espio asked, his face full of worry and concern. Vector tried to look away so that Espio couldn't see the few tears running down his face, but the chameleon with his ninja skills had already picked up on it. "Does this have anything to do with your parents?" the chameleon asked. He knew that this was a touchy subject for ALL of them, but he had to know. Vector nodded, and Espio knew he couldn't help him. He wasn't born an orphan, his life was always fairly easy, he's only betrayed his friends twice, and neither of those times by choice; but now was not the time for him to dwell on HIS past.

Vector sighed, "I'm gonna have to face the music sooner or later, aren't I?" Espio nodded, Vector sighed again, he then looked down to Charmy, and he thought about Charmy's situation. How could he complain, the young bee's entire nation had been destroyed, save him and Saffron. Even if he didn't believe it, and even if he didn't remember, one day he will know, and he will have to face the fact that in truth, he couldn't save any of them.

"Let's go," Vector stated walking towards the entrance of the continent. Espio nodded and followed behind the older reptile.

**Vector's P.O.V**

I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen, or that I am going to learn something that I don't want to. What if I do find my parents? Then that means that they are dead, and I know I'm twenty-one, but who really wants to learn that the parents you have never met are dead. Then there is also the chance that they aren't here, which means I can go and find them when all this is over. Then there is the worst thing, what if they have also turned into demons like Mighty's parents? How would I ever survive knowing that fact? Would I be able to survive? I need some answers; I need to know, just to be safe, just to be sure.

"Espio," I call out to him realizing how slowly I have been walking. Espio turns to be and raises an eyebrow (do they have eyebrows?), "What's up Vector?" he asks. I realize then how much more informal his speech has become since he's met us, and I snicker to myself. "Um, I gotta go, I wanna go check somethin out, if ya know what I mean."

Espio nodded, and I was off. Wait, since when did I answer to him, I'm four years older than him, I am in charge of him, not visa-versa. Oh well, I needa know if my mother and my father are here anywhere.

I take off to the place I hatched from, knowing that that was probably where they would be. Once he got there he stormed into the house to find his parents sitting still drinking tea. Vector was completely shocked, there seemed to be no one else there, so why were his parents sitting there, as if nothing were going on.

"Mom, Dad," I addressed when he saw the two. They turned to him, and that's when I realized that they had red eyes. I took a step back realizing that there was something wrong. "Uh, m-mom, d-dad," I mutter again, but by then the demon like monsters were getting up to walk towards me.

I walked backwards until my back was up against the wall. I then felt around behind him for the door handle, but nothing was there. The door had disappeared, just like in horror movies.

By the time I had turned back to look at my parents they were right in front of me, my father and I almost snout to snout. I can't believe this is how I meet my parents for the first time. "I was hoping for a much happier meeting," I said thinking aloud, while seizing my father around the waist and throwing him against the wall with a lot of force.

My father hit the wall, hard, causing it to crack a bit, and that's when I got an idea. If I couldn't walk out of here, I will break a way out of here. After that thought came to mind I smiled, this was going to be harsh, but I knew I could do it.

My mother was now advancing on me. She threw a fist my way, and I quickly grabbed her fist, just dodging it. I grabbed her fist and threw her into the same part of the wall that I had thrown my father. She let out a yelp as she hit the wall, but with that the wall broke and I had formed my way out.

I quickly ran out of the house, looking back only to see my parents turning into demons, and then quickly dissipating back into smoke. I kept running as fast as I could, I needed to get away from this place. Those aren't my real parents, my parents love me, and they aren't demons, I know they are.

**Third P.O.V**

Vector soon came to a stop, due to being completely out of breath. He decided to take a seat and rest, when he heard a very familiar voice. "Vector?" the voice rang out. The crocodile looked up to see Espio running toward him.

"Hi…Es," gasped Vector. The chameleon came to a stop in front of his longtime friend. He immediately noticed that something was off, "Vector, you look as though you have seen a ghost," commented the chameleon. Vector let out a heavy sigh, "That would be the understatement of the century." Espio looked slightly more worried, and knew something was up, but when his friend wanted to tell he would. "Just remember if there is something bothering you, you can always tell me," Espio reminded him aloud, while switching the position of Charmy in his arms.

"Well, c'mon Vector, we should probably catch up with the others. We have already decided that there is nothing here, but we decided on staying here for the night," the chameleon explained. Vector looked slightly worried about that, "Uh um ok," the older reptile finally concluded, getting up to follow Espio back to the rest of the group. From what Espio could tell, Vector desperately did not want to stay in this area. It was like when he was a child, he always wanted to desperately leave the place, and he is now going through that same trauma again.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well that's the chapter, and this is currently the longest chapter in the story. I apologize for anyone who has been patiently waiting for this story to be updated, and about that promise from chapter 7. I meant for it to say once every two months. I do have quite a bit going on currently in life, and I am supposed to be writing other stories along with this one. Maybe I have too much on my plate, maybe I just can stay focused on one story for long. Oh well, whatever the problem, I am working my best to fix it, and to update ALL my stories I have neglected.**


	9. Golden Hive Colony

"Where to next boss?" Vector asks early in the morning, pointedly staring at Espio, patiently waiting for him commander and chief to tell him where the group is off to next. Espio turns to the large green alligator, a scowl set on his face at being addressed in such a mocking tone.

"We should try the Golden Hive Colony." Espio states drily, Charmy gasps in the background, though he isn't all too sure why. He places a hand delicately over his heart, as if the organ is being wrenched from his heart.

"Be-Bees live in colonies, don't they Espio." The small bee says in a delicate voice. Espio turns his head in the bee's direction, and a pained expression quickly crosses his face. Charmy however, doesn't seem to catch it because he doesn't look at Espio any differently than he had a moment ago.

"Yes." Espio finally deadpans, and he sighs. "Charmy, you are from the Golden Hive Colony." Espio finally admits, and there is a collective gasp through the small grove.

"How are we going to get to a place that doesn't exist?" Vector asks, and Charmy's eyes bulge. He then starts stuttering, trying to say something, but coming nowhere close to saying something actually coherent. He was currently speaking worse than Ray.

"The Spirit World is the same way it was before Eggman took over or at least that's what this layer of the spirit world is. There are many layers in the Spirit World, each layering a period of time within history, we are in the Mobius that we were, well most of us were born into, and therefore, there is no Robotropolis or anything like that." Espio explains in a rather calm voice, a small smile finding its way to his face. "That's why I spend so much time meditating. You honestly didn't think I just sat there with my eyes closed, did you?"

A stunned silence is what meets Espio's description, there were other parts of the Spirit Plane, and that's where Espio is whenever he completely ignoring them. He was able to travel here whenever he wanted, no wonder why he knew so much about this place without seemingly…everything made sense.

"Well, are you guys coming?" Espio asked his back to the group. Mighty grunted and started off after the chameleon.

**Charmy's P.O.V**

Everyone starts heading to the place that I am supposedly from, but Vector says it no longer exists. I wonder what that means. Did it just disappear or something like that? Hmm, I guess the only way to find out is to follow my brothers, and sister, so that's just what I do.

We start walking in a random direction, leaving the area and walking across the blue space towards another mass of green. The sky above is a beautiful bright blue, and it just reminds me of Angel Island. I want to go home now, this place is scary.

"Shit, run!" Espio screams at the top of his lungs as he takes off in into the mass of blue. I quickly look behind me and see that we are being chased by just a white mass. A small squeak finds its way from my mouth as I turn around and fly as quickly as I can in the other direction.

Of course, Ray and I being the smallest don't move as quickly as the others, and we quickly fall behind. The white monster seems to be moving faster, and its teeth seem to be pointed. I swear that if I don't hurry up, I'll be eaten.

I notice that Mighty stops and grabs Ray by the arm, pulling him in so that he is being cradled, and I am left all alone in the back. I feel my heart pounding, and I am terrified. What if I die? If I die here, does it affect the real world?

"Espio!" I call out as loudly as I can. Espio turns around and quickly sprints towards me, grabbing me and putting me in the position that Mighty holds me in the position that Espio was just holding me. I relax on his chest, feeling the very pounding of his heart against his head.

"Espio, this place isn't fun anymore, I want to go home." I whine softly, tears starting to run down my cheeks. I can feel Espio's chest rise and fall, his breathing speeding up, but all of the sudden Espio takes a slow breath, and I tense. Is he okay, is he hurt, is he about to die.

"I know Charmy, I agree." I can just make out Espio's deep voice through all the pounding in my head. However, hearing Espio's deep melodic voice soothes me, and I find myself relaxing, and the pounding in my head and heart decreasing.

**Espio's P.O.V**

I spare myself a look backwards, and quite unsurprisingly, I am back to the front of my group, Mighty, having picked up his speed to keep up with me. Behind Mighty, a way off is Honey, and Vector seems to be carrying up the end. The white stuff is a bit further back now, but I won't feel safe until we are at least a hundred miles away from it, and I have enough time to analyze the area.

I take another look at my group, and I notice that both Honey and Vector seem to be running out of gas. I sigh, they need to work out a bit, and we have much more running to do.

"Hurry up guys!" I scream behind me, suddenly aware of the whipping wind that is trying to tear us apart.

"I'm trying." I hear Honey whine, I guess this is more of a whisper, but it is probably due to the whipping wind and her heavy breathing from all this running. I sigh, but suddenly I feel my knees over my head. I cradle Charmy as we hit the ground hard.

I do one roll when I hit the ground and land in a seat position. I move one arm away, and I see Charmy clutching onto me for dear life.

A terrified screech is what meets my ears, and I turn to see Ray being torn away from Mighty. I hop up to try and grab Ray, but it's no use, the boy is taken away by the wind.

Mighty turns to me, his eyes full of hate and blame, I just sigh in defeat, doing my best not to meet Mighty's eyes.

"C'mon guys, we need to get going." I say bluntly, quickly pushing the thought of Ray out of my mind. It's not that I want to forget him or anything, but we can't really save him without moving on.

"ESPIO, I KNOW THAT YOU ALWAYS STICK TO THE PLAN, BUT SHOULDN'T WE GO AFTER RAY?" Vector asks, and I keep my eyes downcast. I mean, technically, he is my boss, so I should be listening to him, but I also know that he knows nothing about the Spirit World.

"I would, but that would be counter intuitive. We would probably only end up losing more people. The only way to get Ray back is to keep going." I say in a low voice.

Within a few seconds I feel a tight grip on my shoulder, and I look up to see bright red eyes glaring back at me. I try to take a step back, but nothing happens.

I try to look around, but the only thing I learn is that I am being glared at by Mighty. I pause for a moment at that realization. I know that Mighty lost someone extremely close to him, in the Spirit World, but, is there something more that I don't know about.

Mighty no longer looks at me, but instead he stares at Charmy, who I now notice is trembling within my arms. I curl Charmy closer to me with one arm, and with the other, I grab Mighty's wrist and apply a slight pressure. I then use his pressure point to make him turn so that I am pinning his arm behind his back.

That doesn't last for long though, because I feel a pressure right by my temple, and I watch as everything goes black, only noticing a faint scream coming from somewhere in the distance.

**Mighty's P.O.V**

To be quite honest, I am just sick of these people, namely Espio, telling me what to do. Do they not understand that if Honey had never brought us here than none of this would have ever happened? Damn straight I know what's going on! I never forgot my memory, I remember every little thing that girl has done to me, she's a demon, and she is not an angel in any way.

I look at the two unconscious figures on the ground, and I hear the sound of Charmy crying. We need to get him on our side, he doesn't have any parents left, he knows the pain, and he will clearly support the reliving of all dead creatures.

I walk over to Espio and kick his limp body, watching as the body moves at my will and reveals a crying Charmy.

The small bee cowers closer to Espio, his tears wetting the chameleon's scales, it disgusts me. I yank the bee out from under Espio's arm. The boy whimpers and tries to get away, but I put a firm grip on him, making him stop, and cry out in pain.

"Shh, Shh," I say, trying my best to calm the small frantic bee. Said bee calms down and I start rubbing his head, actually removing his helmet, and trying to get the bee to stay calm.

"That's better." I coo, and Charmy looks up at me, his big auburn eyes full of questions he wants to ask, and I am more than happy to give them to him.

"Why did you hurt Espio?" The boy asks firsts, then looks over at Honey, "and Honey too?" he continues, and I feel a nasty grin spread across my face.

"Because Charmy, the Spirit World is being taken over, and these people want to give all the dead spirits a chance of life, but Espio and Honey, they don't want that to happen." I explain, still rubbing the young bee's head.

"Why not?" He asks, and the innocence and youth possessed within him shine like a star. I pity the boy; he can only see the good in people, never the evil.

"Because, they haven't lost anyone. They have their entire family waiting for them somewhere, they are all alive, and they are all well. There is nothing wrong in their life. They don't feel the pain we do; they have nothing to worry about. And frankly, they just don't care about our feelings. Espio only saved you because he knew we would be on his back if you didn't. I mean, look what he let happen to Ray." I paused and waited for the information to sink in.

"Okay, I want everyone to be with their loved ones too! We need to stop him, but how?" Charmy asks cutely, and I smile.

"Well, first, we need to get you initiated, and the only way to be initiated is by a dead loved one. So, I guess Espio was helping us by taking you to the Golden Hive Colony. I guess I'll have to carry Honey, and Vector, you take Espio." I command, watching as Charmy shifts to rest on my back, and I scoop up the unmoving body of Honey. I turn back to see Espio secured in Vector's arms before nodding, or telling Vector that it is time to move on.

**Line**

Wow, I completely forgot that Charmy was a prince (thank you Vector), this place is huge. I mean, I know I was here once before the place was destroyed, but it just seemed that it was smaller back then, I mean seriously, this place is amazing.

Before me stands a great castle, there are many honeycomb in the front, filled with rich golden honey. The entire castle is that same golden color except for the pointed tops of the towers, which are a deep maroon in color. Everything about the area seems grand and majestic, and I can't help but watch as the bees fly in and out everywhere.

Vector bumps me from behind, and I keep walking, scowling in front of me, so that he can't see my face. I mean sure, I can take him if I need to, but I need people working **for** me if I want this to get anywhere.

I walk through the front doors, and immediately I get that normal adrenaline rush I feel when I know I am among supporters. Do you honestly think that wind came out of nowhere? I conjured it to make sure that I didn't have to worry about Ray, but, I can't hurt him, because truthfully Ray is all I have left.

I look in and see the Bee King, Queen, and Princess sitting on their thrones. Now, I admit, that I am not an overly big fan of royalty (coming from a family of thieves in Mercia), but them, I think I can get to like them.

Their eyes wander towards us, eyeing all of us softly, but all sets of eyes stop just to the right of my head, right where Charmy is resting. A nasty smirk finds its way onto the king's face, and I can't help but smirk along with him.

"I know that none of you are dead…yet…so, I guess that means you are here to initiate my son. Is that not true?" The king asks, and like I said earlier, this is a very likable person.

"Of course your majesty." I hiss in delight. I never even knew that I could hiss, oh all these wonderful new powers, intriguing aren't they?

"Bring him here." The king says happily, and I walk over to the king, handing him the heir to his non-existent throne.

Charmy smiles up at the old man in a way a six year old would, and I wipe a small tear from my eye. See this, this is the reason I want them to come back. The boy is six, and he has absolutely no family left, and there are those people who don't even care, sickening isn't it?

All of the sudden, the kings eyes grow red, and the bright red glows, and I can only see a faint glow from the back of Charmy's head. Then, the boy is silent. He is breathing heavily, but is father doesn't pull him close and try to comfort him; instead, he tries to push the boy back more.

I walk towards the king and take the small boy, his auburn eyes glistening with tears. I hold the boy close and thank the king. We quickly move out, and we get a safe distance away from the castle, I then look to Vector, another thought on my mind, and Vector seems to be thinking the same thing, because both our eyes go wide at our realization.

"They're waking up."

**Author's Notes;**

**Finally, another chapter for you, my lovely viewers. I am so sorry for the wait, but now that I have gotten my laptop, hopefully this story will update sooner. This is a laptop/computer story, so hopefully the updates will be sooner.**

**So, I let some secrets lose this chapter, hmm, I wonder what will happen next, don't you?**

**Tell me what you think with a review. It makes the author smile, and hopefully update sooner. **


	10. Planning

**Mighty's P.O.V**

"Vector, what are we supposed to do now?" I ask, not even trying to keep the panic hidden in my voice. Vector quickly glances over the two bodies before us and he goes silent. I mean, sure, we can easily kill of Espio, but without Espio we can't easily get Honey to comply with our demands, and no matter how much I try, I know that we need Honey in order for this plan to work.

"We're going to have to lie, lie like the wind. We'll have to try and trick them. I mean, Honey shouldn't be so hard to trick, but Espio, he's smart." I say, mentally trying to conjure up a lie.

"Just tell them that we were momentarily possessed, but after we saw what we had done to them, we realized what was happening and were able to fight off the evil entity holding us captive." Vector explains, and I simply nod to him.

"Act how you normally do around them though, and don't overdo it like they do in books or on television." I, in a way nag, and I guess Vector picks that up because within the next moment he loudly exclaims, "YEISH MIGHTY, NO NEED TO NAG ME!" I smirk, knowing that he will easily be able to fool Espio.

There is a slight stirring from the people beneath us, and Espio finally opens his eyes. He looks at me, but within a moment his eyes narrow into a glare, and he has a kunai in his hand. Where did he get that anyway?

"Wait, hold up Es!" I say, putting my hands up in a more so defensive way. Espio looks at me, his eyes narrowed to the extent that you just see a sliver of gold as his irises.

"Speak." Espio says, in a way that is more of a demand than anything else. I look at him, I mean; I would glare if I weren't putting up this fake front. I mean honestly, what gives him the right to glare at me? I should just kill him here and dispose of the body…or soul. Damn, but then I would just end up bringing him back at the end of all this. A bit counter-productive don't you think.

"Look, I don't know what we did to you and Honey; in fact I'm not even sure why you're so mad. I know that there was something possessing me, and when I saw you and Honey just lying on the ground, well, I got mad and I defeat the thing. Vector had the same problem too." I say, and Espio's scowl lessens. He looks from me, to Honey, to Vector, and then back to me.

"Fine." He says slowly, moving to his feet, and helping Honey up. When did she wake up.

Honey gets up, and immediately she stays close to Espio. So they are still a bit wary are they? Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we.

"But –Espio says, plucking Charmy out of my arms- I still don't trust you. If what you're saying is true, then we should keep an eye on you, just to be sure that there is truly nothing going on with you." Espio says, and I nod, noticing how Charmy just curls up into Espio's arms. Ha, with Charmy here, this task is going to be a breeze.

I fall back a bit as Espio starts walking in a random direction, and I look at Vector, my smirk easily mirrored on his face.

"So, what now boss?" Vector asks, and I feel a cocky grin form on my face. I look ahead and see the three figures disappearing off into the distance. I look to Vector and he understands me, we both take off, running to try and catch up with our escaped prisoners.

Once we catch up, I start walking as though nothing happened, simply going on behind the two. I notice Espio give me a dirty glare from behind, and I just put my hands up, and pull of the best, 'I'm just trying to catch up' face. Espio doesn't believe it though, and instead pulls Charmy closer, looking more so like a mother a premature baby with his mother. It'd be cuter if it really were Charmy's mother was actually doing this.

"I need to get away to start enacting the final preparations. A plan like this works in stages, and though we aren't as near the end as I would enjoy, we are much closer to destroying the Wishing Queen than ever. Do you not know what that would mean for us Demi-Gods?" I say, getting ahead of myself, starting to smile like a maniac.

Vector doesn't say anything, but then again, I wouldn't expect anything intelligent to come from him. The right hand man is always a buffoon; therefore, they will never be smart enough to take over. Good thing too, I already have enough problems with a freakin trail walker, last thing I need is another rebellion.

I look ahead and see Espio walking with Honey , Charmy still snuggly in his arms. He is so…mother-like. I guess he should know, saying as the fact that his parents were probably able to properly raise him. Does he not know how much I would give, just to say hello to my parents?

"Hey, let me take Charmy for a moment. You are the one who knows the area best, we need you to quickly map up a plan." I say, trying to find that cocky overconfident side of the chameleon. Espio however just fixes me with one of his glares, not a death glare, but a your-not-worthy-of-my-trust glare. I simply roll my eyes at him and hold out my arms.

"Come on Es. We need a plan of action, wandering around the…spir- whatever you call it isn't going to help us." I say, almost making a mistake. Hopefully, no one notices it.

"Sure." Espio says, and for a moment, I think that I have won, that is of course until he turns to his side and looks at Honey. "Honey, may you please hold Charmy while I draw up a course of action?" Espio asks, and I feel as though I should have seen this coming.

Honey nods, and I watch as the youngest member of our crew is given to the least trustworthy. I glower at Honey as she holds Charmy; however, since Espio is looking away, there is no one to protect her.

I walk up to Honey and fix her with the most intimidating stare that I can. The girl however doesn't show any weakness. Ha, pathetic mortal, does she not know of my strength. I guess not, because if she did, then she would be trembling in fair.

I continue my staring, however, to my surprise, Honey just glares at me as though this is nothing. I want to smack her, but I need Espio to still work with us for a while.

I turn around and make my wake back to Vector, sighing, pinching the bridge of my nose as I fall into a seated position.

"We need to tell Charmy what his job is. I need him to do it in order for everything to fall into place." I whine to Vector, the man sighs.

"We'll get him, of course, if he was any smarter, he would probably fake a reason for him to speak with us." Vector explains, and I sigh, knowing that it is true. I work with two imbeciles.

**Espio's P.O.V**

I wonder if Mighty and vector know that I can hear them. I also wonder if they know that I know all about their little plan already. I wonder if they even know that I already know that they have Charmy. However, Mighty seems to forget something, young children are very impressionable, and I can make an excellent impression on Charmy, as long as I keep him away from Mighty, and he's given me the perfect chance.

I take the chance before me as I use my pointer finger to start drawing up the plans, purposefully separating Mighty and Vector from Honey, Charmy, and I. However, another question soon strikes me, where are we supposed to that I can split the two of us far enough away. I sit still, let's think of all the places that we have been:

Golden Hive Colony…Charmy

Downunda…Vector

And…the Floating Island, oh, and Mighty went to Mercia

So, we have been to four different places. We've hit everyone's home except Honey and mine, however, there is one other important thing that keeps nagging me, and it is this, well, these two things:

What happened to Ray?

And why aren't Knuckles and Julie-Su with us?

Does that mean that we should probably hit where they were born. I guess so, that would be perfect, I send Mighty and Vector to where Ray was born, I mean, it's Ray, and Mighty cannot resist the flying squirrel, and we'll go check Echidnaopolis.

"Hey guys, I've got something worked out, come here." I motion for my fellow "crewmates" to make their way over to me. Once they are all circled around me I smirk.

"Well, as you have probably noticed, we have spent way too much time in the Spirit World. Our bodies have probably fallen into a coma with how long we have been on the plane. That means that we should probably split up and hope for the best. That's why I say that Vector, Mighty, you guys go check out where Ray was born. There might be some information there, and there seems to be a pattern, and I just need to make sure things are going how they are supposed to go. Honey and Charmy will come with me to Echidnaopolis, and we will check there out, because it bothers me to no end that Knuckles isn't here." I explain, and I get a grunt of approval form Vector, a nod from both Mighty and Honey, and a smile from Charmy who is now in Mighty's arms. Mighty's arms, dammit, he took this advantage to get Charmy to work for him. This is not good, in fact, it is horrible.

"Okay, so do we need to set up camp, or is everyone good for the night." I ask, and once again everyone nods at me, informing me that they are all good to go. I hold my arms out and Charmy simply glides into my arms, clinging to me as though his life depends on it. If we weren't in this situation I would probably find it cute, however, I think it makes perfect sense.

"Let's go then." I say, motioning for Honey to follow me, the girl does, walking close beside me. I look back one more time, waving my hand good naturedly as I watch Mighty and Vector turn and head off in the other direction.

_Little did Espio know, that he had just fallen into the trap that could end his life, and he brought Honey down with him._

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so by my new standards, this is an extremely short chapter. However, this is, like the last statement says, a giant leap forward. Now, for how much longer this story is going to be, well one can only guess. As for the next time it will be updated, well, one could only guess. Maybe I should start the cover, saying as the story is almost finished. Oh well, review and vote on the poll on my page, thanks!**


	11. Haven

"I'M HUNGRY ESPIO, PLEASE FEED ME!" Charmy whines, his tiny fingers clutching onto the little spines on my back. I sigh, he has been up to this for a while, and honestly it is starting to get on my nerves. Does he not understand that there is no food in this realm?

"Charmy, there is no food here for you. Food doesn't exist in this world unless you are dead, so I'm guessing that your body is starting to feel hunger and it is reciprocating to your soul." I explain only for Charmy to pause and look at me as though I am the insane one annoying everyone.

I grab Charmy and carry him instead, holding the boy close to my chest as we started feeling an odd pulling sensation. We are getting closer to the portal that will take us to Echidnaopolis up above, or in some cases, Haven.

Honey gasps as she falls to her knees, and I shift Charmy in my arms so that I can try and help her. Charmy gasps as he sees the once beautiful face of Honey now distorted in pain and quickly decaying. I sigh; there must've been a barrier to prevent foreigners and people who weren't supposed to be in the area from intruding on the Echidna's land.

"LOCKE!" I call loudly to the portal, hoping that they would be able to get Honey to a safer place and soon. Of course, there is no reply because well, we aren't far enough into the portal to get the group to help.

"LOCKE!" I call out again, noticing my voice cracking with the new strain being put on it. This cavern was built to weaken enemies to the point in which they can no longer be a threat, and Honey, from what I have gathered so far, is definitely a threat.

"I…I wish…that this wasn't…happening…to us…right now," Honey mutters, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as her stomach starts to contort in pain. Within a moment there is a bright flash of light and everyone is standing in the same place, Honey and Espio were perfectly erect and Charmy was sleeping peacefully against Espio's chest.

Espio raises an eyebrow as he looks over to see Honey who is also looking around in wonder. What had just happened? There wasn't even the pulling sensation bothering her from before, in fact, the puling sensation was gone.

"Locke!" Espio calls out, his voice now slightly softer and losing its worried tone. A soft sound is there reply, and Espio moves Charmy into one arm so that he can grab Honey's arm and drag her along behind him as the two rush in the direction of the noise.

"Locke!" Espio calls out again, his deep voice reverberating throughout the small area. Honey gasps as she stumbles over her own feet in a lousy attempt to keep up with the chameleon.

Now a distinguishable response comes from the general direction that they are coming from. "Espio? Is that you, what are you doing here?" Locke asks as he exits the form of Haven in the Spirit World and walks over to where the man is standing.

"Espio, why are you here? You haven't died, have you?" Locke asks, his eyes locked onto Espio's but then roaming over Charmy and Honey. He smiles; it is kind of nice to have a father figure in your life isn't it.

"No, I'm not dead, I was summoned here, we all were," Espio explains as he shifts the position of Charmy in his arms. Locke nods as he continues to stare at the trio, who oddly enough look like a family. "Anyways, there have been some strange occurrences within the Spirit Trail, have you?" Espio asks as Locke shakes his head.

"Just like on Mobius, Haven is secluded from the rest of the world," Locke explains as he turns, motioning for the group to follow him as he goes deeper into the Spiritual World Haven.

**Espio's P.O.V**

Okay, let us look at this rationally; everyone that we have visited in this realm so far has been infected with whatever has infected most of the people. However, Locke claims that Haven is separate from everywhere else on this realm, so would it mean that those Demi-Gods weren't allowed in.

I don't believe that it is safe, however, this would be an excellent time to find out what is going on from one of the many pawns within this game.

I nod keeping my face completely impassive as I slowly make my way behind Locke, deeper into the cavern that had magically appeared before my eyes. The longer I stay here the less I trust it; things keep randomly appearing, and quite obviously these people don't know what Haven looks like, but hey neither do I.

"Welcome, it has been a long time since I have seen my son, or even a friend of his. I hope that everything is going well for the other two. Actually who am I kidding, I don't want them to do anything, I want them to be attacked and slowed down, and we need all the power we can get.

"As you notice there aren't too many guardians that have actually died, and most of them are…well, they went somewhere and they haven't returned yet," Locke admits with his head downcast, but I was raised like a true ninja, and I know that the likeliness that he is telling the truth is very low.

"That is disappointing, so, do you have any idea where they have gone, and why you didn't go with them?" I ask, keeping my expression completely neutral, I don't need him finding out that I don't trust him just yet.

"Well, I think they had also noticed these disturbances within the plane, and you know how we are, it seems that many people don't actually understand how this plane actually works, and for that reason they wouldn't know how to fix it. I being the newest one here also am not overly informed as to how this plane works, and for that reason I was told to guard the cave and make sure that no one infected makes their way in," Locke explains and I nod, he has given me a perfectly plausible reason, and if what he says is true, then maybe I can get some much needed information.

"If that is the case, then would you mind explaining to me how it works?" I ask, and shift my eyes around the area, I smirk. As Locke died, so did the Shinobi ninja who was supposed to be watching him. I can literally feel Valdez in this room; in fact, I know exactly where he is. "Oh, and Valdez, the jig is up, you can come out now," I say, looking a tad past Locke to where my old trainer is standing.

Valdez becomes visible causing both Honey and Charmy to blink in surprise; Locke on the other hand gives him a predatorial growl, hissing softly. I notice that both of their eyes glow red for a moment and I sigh, they are both working against us. I would hate to have to kill Valdez again…well not kill, but exterminate.

"Honey, stay behind me, they are dangerous," I murmur into the girl's ear and she nods, stepping a bit so that she is behind me. I then give Charmy to her, making sure not to jostle the boy too much but he seems to have already fallen back asleep.

"So, are you going to explain to me how the Spirit Plane works?" I ask slightly annoyed that they haven't told me anything yet.

"Espio, I'm ashamed, you have the nerve to kill an old friend and you don't even have the audacity to greet them once again," Valdez says, and I shiver. This doesn't sound like my master, but the robot that he became.

"I am here on business, I will use formalities after I am assured that everything else is alright," I explain and Valdez just shakes his head dejectedly. I roll my eyes and then turn my attention back to Locke who is looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Espio, we echidnas respect our elders, and I am sure as hell that so does the Shinobi. Now, greet Valdez as though he is an old friend," Locke threatens, and I simply roll my eyes.

"Answer the question before I leave, this is a waste of time," I hiss, my eyes narrowing dangerously. Valdez and Locke seem to pause for a moment and they seem to be staring dead at each other, as though they are having a mental conversation, this worries me greatly and I have to take a step back allowing Honey to do so to.

"Fine, do you really want to know how this damned realm works then," Valdez hisses, and suddenly I am gripping Honey's arm with bruising force.

"This place is where you go when it is over, when there is nothing left for you. This is where you go when your life diminishes. It could be heaven, or it could be hell, depending on how you want to look at it. You are forced to look at the faces of those who are long gone, and look upon those of whom you have slaughtered. This is where you pay for your mistakes, or celebrate your good ways of life. You see which way I was subjected to, as will you," Valdez hisses. "We deserve another chance at life, another chance to make things correct, we deserve to be _free_." Valdez hisses the last word in a way that makes me shiver. I take a step back and stare dead at him, this isn't the man I grew up with, this is a demon.

"Yes, but who is in charge?" I ask, cautiously moving both Honey and myself back a step. I don't like that red glow in both of their eyes, they are hiding something, and I don't trust them one bit.

"The gods, Chaos, Sol, you know who they are. They built this place for the deceased Mobians, they built it as a way of pretending to be alive, but let's face it, they were lazy, and therefore did not recreate everything to the perfect standards. But of course, they tirelessly strive to make the living world and the world for themselves a better place, leaving us with all of the glitches. We need to be freed. Now, if you want to know who rules, well then we have all those elder deputies running around. The Ancient Walkers are somewhere here too, and although they do a lot, they care much more about the mortal world than that of the deceased. There is then this new deity known as the Wishing Queen. There is one that lives with us and one that lives among the humans. Now the one that lives amongst the humans, well we all know who she is, the one amongst us, no one knows, but it seems as though that this other Wishing Queen is trying to take over the Spirit Trail and set the spirits free." Locke explains and I can help but glance back at Honey. She had wished that she was out of pain and it had worked, impressive. Honey clings on to me and I turn back to see Locke and Valdez slowly moving towards us.

"You know, the Wishing Queen can wish for anything reasonable. Wishing for two people that she misses to come back to life is a perfectly feasible wish. So why don't you be a good little girl and wish everyone who you think deserves another chance at life back." Valdez hisses and this is when I grab Honey's arm and start dragging her out of the place. We make our way through the cave until I see the brightness that the sun has to offer. I quickly speed up, almost dragging Honey along behind me.

Once we are outside Honey pants a bit for breath and I frown. True it has been a while since she has been part of the Chaotix, but it hasn't been that long has it?

"Hey, Honey, where is Charmy?" I finally ask taking notice to the fact that the small be is no longer anywhere in sight. The girl looks up at me and I frown.

"He went with them…he said that he believes in their cause," Honey mutters, then shows me a deep indention in her waist, Charmy had stung her.

I take a deep breath and sigh. Charmy is like a little brother to me, and the thought of just not having him there with me is already bothering me. I don't want him mixed up in this stuff, I just want to know that he is safe. "Okay," I finally mutter before starting off in the other direction.

"Honey, where were you born?" I ask looking to the girl.

**Author's Notes:**

**It's been such a long time since I last updated, but have no fear, I am not done with this story, though we are nearing the climax and the ending. Anyways, what else was I going to say, oh yeah, this story should now be my top priority. So, hopefully more updates will be coming up, I really want to get this story done, my mind works quickly, and I am even past most of the stories on my poll.**

**Anyways, so that poll that was mentioned above please take it, especially if you want me to write more Sonic stories, or even if you are a Yu-Gi-Oh fan. Also, a review could help me update quicker, it gives me hope that people actually care about this story. So please do so.**


	12. Full Circle

**Author's Notes:**

**So…why this chapter took so long to come out. It was completed during the summer, but my editor has school. So, then in fall, she edited the next chapter to this first. Oh well, it is here, and edited, as is the next chapter…so enjoy.**

"Good morning," said a smooth, calm voice. It almost felt like she was alive again, like she wasn't someone waiting for salvation, for that final day when she will die and will be welcomed to the After Life with all those who loved her and the family that she had never really gotten to know.

The girl keeps her eyes closed, wondering how the person above her would know that she was awake. Was this supposed to be Espio's voice, and if it was, why was he so calm? He had never sounded like that before. This familiar voice was attractive to her for some reason. Where had she heard it before, and why exactly couldn't she place it?

Slowly, the girl opens her deep ocean orbs, and immediately, she comes face to face with familiar light aqua ones. Realizing their proximity, the girl blushes at the armadillo. She feels a connection with him, but they still barely know each other.

"Where am I?" The lynx finally asks, looking around the meadow. Luscious grass sways gently in the wind, a small imprint remaining from where the girl had been resting only moments ago.

"What? You don't know?" The armadillo asks, a small smile forming on his face. The girl frowns slightly as she looks around and notices a little cottage off in the distance. Slowly, she forces her way to her feet and stands next to the armadillo, who wraps an arm around her and pulls the girl to his side.

"Don't you remember the Mercian countryside? We grew up here, together. We would always play and spend time together. Please don't tell me that you have forgotten me!" The armadillo whines, moving the girl so that she is facing him.

The girl is met with aqua eyes now brimming with tears. What was going on? How had she gotten here? The last thing that she remembered was simply sitting there with Espio. No, they had been walking, searching for something.

Her home.

That was what they were looking for, and she had found it. Where was Espio though? Where had he gone? Why was she with him, here, now?

"You don't, do you? It's a shame; we had so much fun here as children, and now, now you have forgotten! Did you forget me too?" The armadillo asks, and the girl frowns. She knew this person but, when, where?

"No," the girl lies, and this time, the armadillo smiles and throws his arms around the girl.

"Good, now let's go inside. I want you to meet my friends. Oh, I know that you will just love them." The armadillo states, dragging the heavenly lynx behind him into the cream colored shack.

Once the two are within the small shack, the door is slammed shut, and the girl is pinned to the wall. "I know you forgot me. But it's okay, I'll remind you." He whispers, leaning in and claiming the girl's lips as his own.

At first, the lynx tries to push the male off of her. But after the teen refuses to budge the girl gives in to the temptation and accepts the kiss. Her frail hands are delicately placed on his shoulders, pulling the armadillo in to deepen the kiss as he pulls her forward, neither aware of the shifting shadows behind the two.

After a moment or so, the armadillo pulls away from the kiss with a long trail of saliva connecting their lips, leaving each one with the temptation to rejoin their lips in the union that they had once held.

"Do you remember me now?" The armadillo asks, his cerulean eyes sparkling in the lack of natural and artificial lighting. Honey blushes as she stares back at the person who had stolen her first kiss.

"No," the girl mutters, and this time, the armadillo simply shrugs as he steps back and makes his way over to the small set of sofas in the corner of the little hut.

The little sofa is a pallid blue color, contrasting with the forest green rug, and the soft pink walls. The air itself smells of dirt and mildew, alerting her to the fact that the house hasn't been cleaned in years.

The armadillo smiles as he pats the seat next to him, inviting the girl to take the seat. Honey slowly makes her way onto the seat and the armadillo smirks attractively as he leans in and captures the girl's lips in another heated kiss.

This kiss continues longer than the last one, with the armadillo even going as far as pinning the girl to the sofa, while continuing to make out with the lynx. "You don't have to remember me in order to feel this way. It's like there is some sort of connection between us drawing us together. Can't you feel it?" The armadillo asks, gently nibbling on the girl's ear.

Honey continues to flush, gently trying to shove the armadillo off of her. "I-I don't know. Please stop." The girl mutters, finally managing to push the armadillo off her. The armadillo frowns as he looks down at his angel and strokes one of her delicate wings.

"You really don't remember me…" The armadillo mutters softly, and the girl shakes her head fiercely. Had she not made that clear the million other times that he had asked?

"Can you tell me your name?" Honey asks innocently. At that exact moment, the armadillo's eyes turn a searing red. The redness only lasts for a moment before the eyes return to their normal blue. However, this moment doesn't go unnoticed by Honey, and she is left floundering over what had just transpired.

"I don't see how that will help," the armadillo says, and Honey cocks her head at an angle, looking at the armadillo with large navy eyes.

"Well, maybe your name will jog my memory." The girl explains, and for a moment, the armadillo is silent.

"Mighty," the armadillo mutters, just loud enough for the girl to hear it, and then silence reigns.

~.~

"_Hi, Mighty, how are you today?" A small girl greets with a smile as she hops towards the armadillo before her. The armadillo smiles at her as he makes his way towards the lynx and pulls her into a deep hug._

"_How are your parents?" Mighty asks as he enters into the small shack and takes a seat on the plush blue couch. The girl frowns, and for a moment, completely ignores the armadillo pup. Instead, she chooses to stare out the window and at the bright blue sky with little puffs of clouds floating around in the sky. _

"_They were captured." The girl finally mutters, not even turning to look at the armadillo. _

~.~

"_Honey?" The girl turns and looks back at the armadillo. They are older now, and he looks terrified, staring at the girl's back._

_Small wings protrude from the girl's back. They are white with an intricate design resembles lace. _

"_I'm an angel, or at least half angel." The girl mutters softly, not daring to look back at her longtime friend._

_Strong arms wrap around her waist, and something presses flat against her back, causing the girl to wince. "They're sensitive." The girl mutters, still refusing to turn to look at the armadillo._

_The grip around her waist loosens and she is quickly spun around to stare at her longtime friend. Within a moment, their lips are pressed up against each other, and the girl is aware of fingers stroking her hair._

"_It's okay; I promise you that no one will hurt you." Mighty mutters, kissing the girl once more on the forehead before pulling him towards the small hut where they reside._

~.~

"_Honey, RUN!" The command is yelled across the meadow as the armadillo throws various trees and large pieces of wood at the incoming robots. The girl nods, taking off into the woods nearby, leaving her only friend to fend off the onslaught of monsters._

_Mighty sighs, staring ahead at the swatbots that are quickly making their way over to him. "This is for you, Ray," the armadillo states, reminiscing on the one time he had met the timid squirrel._

"_Put your hands up and come with us cleanly," the robot declares, and Mighty sighs once more before following the robots. _

~.~

_She had failed. She knew that with absolute certainty as she walked towards Robotnik, chains hanging from her arms to restrict any arm movement._

_The room was bright when she entered. Lights coming from all directions and hit her square in the face. The girl winces, not used to the harsh artificial lighting striking her down. But of course, everything was artificial now. Realizing that this would be her final stand caused a determined frown to cross Honey's features. She would definitely make it something for them to remember. But of course, she could have never anticipated just how strong she was. Neither had they._

_~.~_

"_Prepare the roboticizer," Robotnik calls out to two of his swatbots. The swatbots nod before disappearing behind the large machine standing in the center of the room._

_Honey cringes at the sight of the roboticizer. It is a large, cylinder, glass tube. The top and bottom, of the cylinder is made of metal with various tubes exiting the metal protectors and leading to Chaos knows where._

_Lights start flashing all around the room, dizzying the young lynx. She tries to lift her hands to her head to steady all the swirling around her, but she couldn't. It hurts; it hurts too much._

_A low gasp suddenly fills the room; however, by then, the girl had already fallen onto the ground, unconscious._

_~.~_

_It's dark, dank, quiet, cold, and lonely. It is really cold._

_Honey wraps her arms tightly around her waist. Looking quickly from side to side, the girl realizes that she is in a metal cell. Everything is made out of metal, except the door, which is made of some form of transparent plexiglass. _

_The small lynx winces, and the small wings on her back flaps like crazy. She is scared. Where is she? What happened to her? Isn't she supposed to be a robot by now?_

_Footsteps can be heard, slow, deliberate, heavy, and making their way towards her. The lynx looks back at the metal backing, before slowly turning and looking through the plexiglass to see a rotund figure march out before her._

_Robotnik._

_The person who had ruined her life, and the life of the most important person in her life._

"_Honey the Cat. We seem to have come across an issue, and I simply can't allow issues like you to live." Eggman hisses, looking impassively at the girl._

"_What?" Honey murmurs, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees in despair. The girl then rests her head on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks_.

"_Honey, you seem to be immune to my roboticizer, because you are an interplanar being. Technically, you should not exist; it is not only impossible for you, but impossible for both of our planes to handle. So, let me do everyone a good thing and terminate you." Robotnik hisses, his red eyes glowing in the darkness._

_It feels as though the girl is staring at a demon from the lower plane. The plane of forgotten souls, where only the dirtiest and most foul creatures can survive._

_A soft mewl escapes Honey's lips as the plump man starts to waddle away, leaving the girl to her own thoughts. When had everything gone wrong? Why is she here? Would she ever survive?_

_~.~_

"_Honey, oh my gosh, you're awake!" It's the armadillo again, and his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist. I look around the small cottage and sigh; I don't any of the people here, well, except for the armadillo, but, that is a mystery._

"_What happened?" The girl asks, wrapping her arms around her longtime friend and digging her head into the small niche between his head and body. _

"_We found you beaten and bloodied on the ocean floor." Mighty whispers, running his fingers through her long, black hair. She needs to have her hair cut; it has grown way too long in the time she has been gone._

"_Oh," The word is more of a gasp than anything else. She really didn't know what to say. Sure, the common 'Thank you' would probably be warranted; however, there was also the part of her that knew that a simple thank you would never cover all that the armadillo had done for her._

"_It's okay. So, how would you feel about joining the Chaotix?" Mighty asks. Why are they dropping such a momentous decision on her so suddenly? She can barely breath; how can she keep pace with her life when it's going so quickly?_

"_Sure."_

_~.~_

_She is completely sick of it: sick of Charmy and Saffron's hyper activeness, of Vector's loudness, Knuckle's and Julie-Su's fights, Ray's irritating stuttering, Espio's annoying silence, and Mighty, who's completely ignoring her. She wanted out; she wanted to leave here and never return. However, by now, Mighty is more like a silent dictator than anything. She is never allowed out of his sight for long, and he keeps checking up on her, especially during private moments. Moreover they always fought._

"_Mighty, we need to talk." Her voice is stern, her dark blue eyes darkening to almost black in that response to her mood. Mighty looks at Honey, his shining, sky blue eyes showing his confusion for a single moment._

"_Okay," Mighty replies after a moment. As he gets up, both Espio and Knuckles give their friend an appreciative wolf whistle. Both the armadillo and the lynx shoot the guys a glare. Sometimes, it is hard to believe that Espio too had a crush on her._

_The two leave the cottage and make their way to the wood bordering their little adobe. Something had changed the moment the two made it there. Why does she suddenly feel so cold, so distant, yet so lighthearted, so happy?_

"_What's wrong?" He asks, light blue eyes staring straight into ocean blue ones. The colors of their eyes seem to represent their emotional connection, far apart, on different sides of the blue spectrum. One is drowning in her own made up fears, while the other is flying, soaring away._

_It should be the opposite way._

_She is the one with wings. With _angel_ wings. There is a reason that Robotnik, or is he Eggman now, fears her. But of course, she is the one drowning._

"_I can't do this anymore." It starts out as a typical couple fight._

"_Do what anymore?" However, this one isn't feigning cluelessness or innocence; he's blunt and to the point._

"_Sit here and pretend everything is okay, when I know that there is something going on, something wrong here." There is always something wrong, take notice to how she dances around the subject. They always dance, because they themselves don't know what's wrong._

"_What's wrong?" Oh, it is time to confront the issue at hand. But, what is the issue here?_

"_Me, there is something wrong with me. I don't belong here." Maybe this fight will be different._

"_Why don't you belong here? Is it because you are half angel?" Maybe._

"_When Eggman finds me, I'm screwed." Or should she still call him Robotnik?_

"_Mighty, I need to go. What if I hurt you?" She could never do that, but what if?_

"_You can't," Even he knows that._

"_Look, Mighty, you're a great person, but sometimes, I _**wish**_ that I had never met you." The mistake._

"_Why?" It's a simple question, and who knows, they might just have enough time for an answer._

"_So that I'd never fall-" And that was it. She was gone, in a new life, in a new time, where the words that she uttered were foreign to herself and others. Her lies no longer taint her mind or the minds of others; it turned into a concealing fog. But, this fog only lasts as far as the mortal plane._

_~.~_

"Mighty!"

But it is too late. He has caught her, he has gotten everyone, and it is time for their boss battle.

But what is she supposed to do? She loves him, but she can't, not with the demon inside him.

But, why can't she?

**Author's Notes:**

**So, next chapter comes out next week, or the week after, depends on my mood…and your replies.**


	13. The Wishing Queen

She had been caught.

But of course, that has been the inevitable outcome since the beginning.

~.~

Slowly, everything starts blurring. The cottage, the trees, the small meadow, Mighty, they all start disappearing in a whirlwind of color, leaving an astounded Honey in the middle. The small whirlwind spins faster and faster, more and more colors joining and leaving it, before Honey is left in an all-white landscape.

Looking around, the lynx notices whiteness going off in all directions, almost like a blank page. The white is dull and boring – the blank page waiting for that first stroke, that first drop of ink, that first touch of a crayon, to become an entirely new world.

Is this truly what the Spirit Plane looks like? Is it really a blank abyss, where everything you see is just the result of someone else's imagination? In a way, that sounds interesting, intriguing almost. However, at the same time, it is scary, because whoever imagines it all has all the power.

Soft clicking can be heard from the distance. The clicking is steady and repetitive, almost like the sound of metal boots on a tile floor. However, the only difference is, that the clicking is too steady, too deliberate, too artificial.

Three shrouded figures slowly form in the bright whiteness. Who knew that such a color could be so bright, yet dark enough to someone? Isn't the light supposed to show all?

The shrouded figures slowly move closer; however, now, instead of the steady clicking of feet, there is now a multitude of sounds. Uneven, unsteady, real, the sounds of a stampede, or maybe an army.

As the footsteps get closer, the wind starts to whip around her, getting faster and with every revolution. Suddenly, a mind numbing coldness makes her bend almost in two before some innate sense tells her she's in the presence of nobility, causing the girl to look up at the three figures standing before her.

The one in the middle has the blue cape and stone, the one to his left the green cape and stone, and the one to his right the red cape and purple stone.

It couldn't possibly be.

They are back, and this time with a vengeance. What had Espio told her they were? She couldn't remember.

"It is time to bestow the new queen with her powers." The one in blue proclaims. A loud cheer is heard from the background. However, as Honey looks around, she notices that they are obscured by not only the whiteness of the area, but also by the bright light radiating off of these people. Who are these featureless figures?

"It has been a hundred years since the last one. However, she denied us what we wanted in favor of going to the mortal world. A child of two immortals, this girl is even more powerful than her predecessor." The voice continues, rallying up the faceless figures in the background. More cheers ring through the empty area and Honey winces. What do they want with her?

"Now, we will finally have what we have desired–our deaths. To go and join our loved ones, and never return to this retched place known as the Spirit Plane." The blue one chants. The others start chanting along in a forgotten language as the blue one sticks a long arm into the sky. However, defying the laws of gravity, his sleeve does not fall, revealing no clue to whom this person is.

"What do you want?" Honey asks, refusing to let any of her fear slip into her voice. The demi-gods hidden face turns to face her, and he marches briskly forward.

"We want _freedom_," the last word exits his mouth as a hiss, and Honey takes a step backwards.

"Where are my friends?" Honey asks instead, knowing that she would never truly understand why these people would want to leave the paradise that they have entered.

"Oh, well, here they are." The blue one answers, and his head then turns to the green one, who simply waves a hand behind him. He then steps out of the way and shows Mighty, Vector, Charmy, and Ray. Honey looks at the four of them for a long moment, taking into account the red discoloration in their eyes and their position in front of the group of faceless people.

"And Espio?" Honey tests, when she realizes that Espio is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, him…well…he was a problem, and we have to…eradicate problems." The red one chuckles; it sounds like a female's voice. Honey shivers at the iciness of her tone.

"However, why kill him ourselves. I am sure our queen would love to set an example for all those who would like to oppose." The blue one chuckles, and with a snap of his fingers, Espio appears.

Honey turns to look at the chameleon who had once been infatuated with her, only to find some strange mess of purple, red, and white. There, Espio sits, on the ground bound and gagged. Looking at him, she can see that there are many slashes across his body, most of which have caked blood around them. His normally bright golden eyes have dulled to the point of lifelessness. In fact, the chameleon isn't struggling against his bonds at all. He is sitting there, staring straight at Honey, as though he has already accepted his fate.

Honey takes a tentative step closer to Espio, but he doesn't move. What had happened to the chameleon who was once persistent to the point of being annoying. The chameleon who had a crush on her, but was still able to maintain his composure? What happened to the chameleon who would sit in the corner meditating all day? Surely he hadn't been killed off that easily.

"I can't do this without the power that you haven't bestowed upon me yet." Honey mutters, and for a moment, she even stuns herself.

_I'm going to kill him._

"What will happen when you give me this power?" Honey asks instead, not even bothering to further speculate her previous thought.

"You will have the ultimate power of being the Wishing Queen." The blue cloaked figure answers.

Honey is silent for a moment. The Wishing Queen. It seems too childish, well, that's because it is. She can remember when she was younger, and her mother would go on and on about everyone's role in fate. Who knew any of that was real?

"_Then, there is the Wishing Queen. Her power is to make wishes that will help the greater good, without interfaring with anyone's fate. She's my favorite. She is one of the nicest people in the world…"_

Her father was an angel.

She was born of two immortals.

Was her mother the Wishing Queen?

"I'm the Wishing Queen…" The words leave her mouth, and immediately after, she feels ridiculous. How could something so childish be true?

"Yes, and we will give you your powers, on one condition." The blue one hisses. Silence befalls the room in an instant, and for a moment, it feels as though it is just Honey and the blue cloaked figure in the room.

"What is it?" Did she truly want this power? "And, I am not killing Espio if it's the condition." She quickly adds as an afterthought. The girl quickly glances back at Espio, but all she receives is that dead look he has been giving her for the past while.

"You simply have to wish that no one ever died or ever will die. By doing this, you are giving everyone eternal life. Simple, right?" The end is added on as an incentive, and this time, Honey actually does have to look at Espio.

His face is still a calm mask. Does he not care anymore?

Well, once she looks at it, the chameleon has been fighting for a stupid cause. Death has always been such a stupid thing. It separates people and it breaks many people's hearts. Why should one's life have to end, anyway? Life could be so enjoyable if one never has to end it.

"Yeah, of course I'll do it; I don't even understand why you went to such lengths to try and convince me. It seems like a pretty good idea." Honey answers.

At this, the blue cloaked figure drops his hood, revealing a blank face. There is nothing there, except for a white head, a pure white head, whiter than paper. "Excellent," the being hisses, but where is the sound coming from. There is no mouth.

A blue sleeved arm rises so that it is above Honey's head. A white tentacle slips out from the sleeve and hovers above Honey's head for a moment before shooting down a bright yellow light. The light encases her, wrapping itself around her, inviting itself to join her and become one with her.

Once Honey is released, she looks completely different. Instead of her normal red belly shirt and skirt, she is dressed in a sky blue, old school, goth dress. The top is fitted to her, while the bottom flares out and is covered with black lace. Her once ocean blue eyes are now almost white, while her hair is in high pig tails.

As the millions of people congregated behind her start to disperse, the white also drains along with them, as the world slowly starts to fill with color.

"Hurry and make the wish!" The faceless man in the blue cloak hisses, causing Honey to jump. When had the man gained such a dark aura around him?

"Okay, here goes nothing. I _wish_ that no one ever did or ever will die in this world. And that everyone lives on infinitely." Honey wishes in a prayerful voice.

A pained gasp is heard, and immediately Honey turns to the direction it came from, only to see Espio on the ground, gasping in pain, and slowly turning into nothing.

Then, there is another whirlwind of colors. However, this time the colors are bright and flashing, leaving Honey dizzy and with a headache. The lights keep on flashing and spinning until Honey's head can no longer take it, and the girl passes out.

**Author's Notes: **

**Well, I really liked the intro to this chapter, therefore I couldn't put an author's note there. Anyways…I seem to be having with the next chapter. I have barely gotten it halfway done. What I might try to do is write the chapter backwards, but there are no promises there. I want to finish this story, but I do need everything to make sense and flow smoothly. Without counting the epilogue, there are probably two chapters left to this story after this chapter. **

**So guys, review please. Your words encourage me to push farther and deeper. Yes, exactly 1800 words! :) **


	14. Living Dead

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally, another chapter's out. These chapters are getting harder and harder for me to write. It also doesn't help that my editor is being overwhelmed with like 10 chapters are baked up. On the bright side, I've already started the next chapter.**

Did you know that by eliminating death from the world, you just condemns it to eternal oblivion? Did you know that death doesn't just manifest physically, but invades your inner psyche too? Did you know that life is meaningless without death?

These are the questions that flood Honey's mind as she looks at the planet before her. Robots littered every part of the streets, each of them taking on the shapes of various people whom she had seen of the Spirit Trail. Then there were the humans, each of them battered and bruised, looking completely miserable. She heard people whispering amongst themselves of secret places to escape to, or more commonly, death.

Did you know that people looked to death as an escape, as a way out of the suffering and pain that the world was inflicted by Eggman?

Did you know that there is another form of death? It's called roboticization. It is when all of your human attributes are drained out of you and you are turned into a mindless drone. A ton of metal—only useful for following commands.

Once roboticized, one loses all humanity. Even the robots created by Dr. Eggman have more personality than a roboticized mobian. And that's all that Honey notices, at first.

Then there is the fact that every little inch of the world is now overpopulated. Everywhere you look, you either see mobians or robians. Trees are now a thing of the past; instead, metallic wastes and toxins line the streets. Little children are growing strange mutations from all the toxins inhaled while others grow so sick that they are labeled incurable, forced to live the rest of their lives in pain. However, they never get the sweet relief of death. They just live on eternally in pain.

Honey watched every moment of this. She listen to the endless cries of pain that would never cease, she watched numerous people attempt suicide and fail, and perhaps the scariest of them all, she saw the fake smile on their faces every day. It looked like plastic, something carved into their faces—doll-like, forced.

Did you know that in your inability to die, you also lose your humanity?

~.~

"Hi guys," Honey calls out, looking over at her group of friends huddled around a small fire. The group of seven look like vagabonds in their filth.—all grasping onto the feeble warmth the fire provided.

"Hey, Honey!" Mighty replies, motioning to the spot beside him for Honey to take a seat. The lynx stumbles over to the spot and falls lazily to the ground, suddenly aware of just how cold it truly is.

Looking around the circle, Honey easily senses that something is amiss. This wasn't her spot in the circle, and in a way, this wasn't her life she was living. She had taken on the job of Espio, always silently watching and waiting from the background.

She had completely ousted the of his feelings, she selfishly stole his group of friends for herself. It made her sick to think that she could use her powers in such a selfish way. To kill someone who had always been her friend.

"-ney… HONEY!" Vector yells, waving a scaly, green arm in front of her. The girl jumps, looking around at all of her friends and frowning. Things would never be right as long as she sat in this world.

"Yes?" The girl asks, large indigo eyes staring up at Vector.

"Ya zoned out on us. We were just decidin' what our next plan was." Vector explains carefully, watching the lynx's eyes.

Honey shudders, aware but unsure of how to react to the scrutinizing glare that Vector is giving her.

"Would you relax?!" Mighty hisses, glaring at Vector and defensively pulling Honey behind him. What had the girl done? She had simply walked up to them.

"Look, with all the hokey pokey stuff Robotnik's been pulling, I wouldn't be surprised to find out she has a chip in her head. I mean, just think about it. Robotnik could do anything he wanted with her. She hasn't been here in what feels like years…things change Mighty." Vector grumbles, eyes never once moving from the lynx.

"Honey can take care of herself. Do you really think that Robotnik could have gotten ahold of her?"

"Yes."

He wouldn't have trapped Espio; he could never have gotten Espio. Could he? No, she just needs to make herself feel worse…or better…she's so lost.

"HONEY!" It's Vector again, but he, along with everyone else, start to blur before her eyes.

"I…I'll be right back." Hopping up from Espio's spot in the circle, the girl dashes away from their campsite, stumbling over sickly corpses in an attempt to flee. Dry hands grab at her ankles, pleading for help. To her, they resemble the hands of the dead, shooting up from the ground to swallow her whole.

This is the mess she made. The Chaotix are falling apart. Sickly victims of unknown maladies are prevented from freedom, from death, because of her. The world is overpopulated, and more and more people fall to the ground in the hopes of a peaceful death that will never come. Cliffs have been barricaded to stop people from attempting to jump off of them. The world in itself is dying.

Where are the great heroes now, anyway? Where is Sonic? Where is Knuckles? Where are the iconic sidekicks like Tails and Amy and Sally and Antoine and Julie-Su? Where had the Greats fallen?

"_Oh…them…well"_ It is the same voice that had convinced her to "save" humanity. The same voice that had tricked her. Now, it permeates everyone and everything, like some unknown omniscient being the rest of the world has to obey.

Coming to a stop, Honey looks around. Rocky landscapes blanketed with the sick and the old are far as the eye can see. The sky is a murky reddish-orange, with what could only be called acid clouds floating above. The air is rancid, stinging her lungs with every breath she takes. Her eyes water, maybe it's from the air, maybe it's from the pain and sorrow that consumes her.

"_Nice isn't it?"_ Is the voice supposed to be taunting her…mocking her? This new world is hell.

"_I like it."_

Honey shudders, falling to her knees. Maybe she could curl up with the rest of the afflicted. She would wish the pain and suffering away…but…something in her didn't feel right, and she doubted that she could actually make a change. It was the old god, Chaos, who had given her these powers; now, under this new dynasty, she was equivalent to useless. Well, that's not true; she was useless before, now at least she's living Espio's life.

But, what does this mean for everyone? Does this mean that they will continue to suffer on in silence? Maybe there's a way that she can fix it. She isn't the strongest, and her powers are dwindling as she continues to try, but maybe, something small.

"_NO."_

She could have sworn there was a flash of light right in front of her, and the moment it faded away, she was in pain. Such pain. Searing pain. Pain she had never before experienced. It was like her soul was being tortured, and with every second, a tiny part of her soul was ripped off and left behind.

And then there is blackness. The blackness that she had once known as her life. She is nowhere. She was nowhere. She is going nowhere. She's done.

**Author's Notes:**

**A new chapter to start the New Year! Hopefully I can get the rest of the chapters out soon, I know you've been waiting for this story to end.**

**Review! They inspire me!**

**And vote on the poll on my page…please!**


End file.
